Enamorarse así
by Grawln
Summary: Fate Testarossa Harlaown es una mujer policía, especializada en investigación de homicidios y robos. La obsesión de arrestar nuevamente al asesino del padre de su hermano mayor era uno de sus mayores anhelos, tener tras reja a Scaglietti pero entre sus días Yuuno Scrya, mejor amigo de su hermano, hace conocer a una chica del cual ella se vuelve algo cercana y sin darse cuenta se en
1. Capitulo I

**FATE:**

Me detuve en una tienda donde vendían café, necesitaba uno, realmente que lo necesitaba después de un día estresado en la oficina ¡era detestable! ¿cómo era posible que después de mi esfuerzo el tema lo pongan en mano de otra persona? Era totalmente absurdo. Furiosa me encontraba.

Aquella investigación debía ser mi tema.

Al terminar de comprar mi café rápidamente subí a mi vehículo que estaba a unos pasos del puesto, me estaba acomodando para ir hasta que a lo lejos ví como un hombre estaba acosando a una mujer quién realmente se sentía muy incómoda con su presencia; suspiré, bajé de mi auto para dirigirme hacia ellos.

— ¡Es mejor que se aleje de aquella mujer! —exclamé en tono serio para luego mirar aquel hombre alto de cabello marrón quien se giró a mirarme con fastidio, parecía estaba molestando a sus deseos ''carnales''. Mi mano viajó a ver como esa mano masculina estaba tocando la parte desnuda de la chica puesto llevaba una falda, realmente era tarde, no había mucha alma en las calles por lo que saqué mi placa del bolsillo para colgarlo en mi cuello.— Policía de la ciudad, oficial Testarossa Harlaown y estoy indicándole que deje a la mujer o si no me sentiré capaz de llevarlo a la estación de policía por acoso sexual.

Aquel hombre al escuchar lo que dije frunció el ceño para alejarse y acercarse a mí, cerrando su puño y sin vergüenza alguna lo levantó para darme aquel puño anhelado de fastidio pero yo practiqué artes marciales y defensa personal, muy aparte qué aun que no pareciera iba al gimnasio tanto de la estación y tenía una en mi penthouse. Lo esquivé y devolví aquel golpe, haciendo que este cayera inconsciente por lo que aprovechando llamé a la estación haciendo que llegaran rápido; al número de equipo que llegó al lugar les expliqué con total detalle e igual aquella chica brindó testigo para aquella pequeña denuncia así aquellos oficiales que trabajaban en el mismo lugar que yo se lo llevaran. Miré a la chica y esbocé una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —cuestioné curiosamente acercándome a ella. Ella con timidez y algo ''asustada'' por el momento asintió.— déjame llevarla cerca a su hogar, quizá sea lo mejor puesto que a esta hora es un poco peligroso para una mujer como usted andar por las calles —dicho eso, asintió siguiéndome.

Tal como dije, la llevé a su casa en carro. Fuera de su residencia la observé, tenía la piel clara, ojos azulados, su cabello cobrizo; era hermosa. Ella salió del carro agradeciendo por ayudarla y hasta allí, me despedí retirándome del lugar; agarré mi vaso para tomar aquel café que había comprado y ¡helado! ¡estaba completamente frío! Bufé con tanto fastidio pues nada en mi día me salió bien.

Regresé a casa, me acerqué al bar para sacar una copa de vino tinto y una botella de las mejores, sirviendo en este aquello y poder tomarlo, mañana iba a tener descanso por lo menos no iba ver el rostro de Reinforce aquella que robó un caso mío con tanto apoyo y amor de Genya Nakajima.

Una llamada me quitó de mis lugares, vi la hora y era casi las once de la noche, sirviendo de nuevo mi copa contesté.

— Fate-san —dijo una voz femenina por el otro lado de la línea, ''Dime'' respondí simplemente por lo que aquella mujer continuó.— el hombre que nos indicó lamentablemente ya ha tenido otras demandas de acoso sexual, robo grave en una joyería y otras tiendas de móviles por lo tanto estará en cárcel un tiempo. Su nombre es Vice Granscenic para que no se le olvide y sobre el caso de Scaglietti... —aquel último nombre hizo que el vino sea más amargo de lo que era. Aquel hombre, al menos Reinforce no tomó el caso de él.— en estos momentos no hemos encontrado ningún rastro y sé que está tomando el caso un poco a la escondida de los oficiales Genya tanto de Reinforce, tenga cuidado.

— No se preocupe por mí srta. Nakajima, gracias por los datos —al decir aquello colgué, suspirando pesadamente. El hombre que mató al padre de mi hermano, era un asesino en serie completamente peligroso y este no era el único asesinato que cometió sino también secuestro niñas ¡pero nunca volvió aparecer después de aquel asesinato! Eso simplemente me frustraba totalmente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día llegó, los rayos del sol estaban en mi rostro ¿me quedé dormida en el sofá? Miré el piso y el vino estaba completamente acabado, suspiré, me puse de pie para ir dirección a mi habitación para darme un baño no sin antes botar aquella vacía botella y lavar mi copa; me dí una ducha.

La mañana la pasé en mi casa para la tarde ir a casa de mi madre. Era tarde.

— Okasan —dije sonriente mientras ingresaba a casa, ella rápidamente y alegremente me abrazó haciendo que ingrese. Empezó a preguntarme sobre como he estado, si he comido bien, el trabajo, entre más curiosidades realmente no he podido visitarla un largo tiempo.

Ya era noche y en eso escuchamos que la puerta se abría, era Chrono-kun, mi hermano, aquel chico de cabello oscuro que ahora era abogado y uno profesional llegando a la rama de su padre pues él heredó aquella empresa a pesar de que seamos una familia de dinero eso no era algo para que nosotros querríamos ser y tener lo nuestro con nuestros esfuerzos. De eso Okasan estaba orgullosa, pero no venía solo sino también con su mejor amigo aquel que detestaba por simples motivos, Yuuno Scrya junto a una cobriza que se me hacía conocida... acaso es...

— ¡Fate! —dijo mi hermano mayor acercándose para darme un fuerte abrazo, cual correspondí. La puerta ya cerrada, se separó y miré a Yuuno con disgusto pero igual lo saludé a distancia seguido mi mirada viajo a aquella chica que estaba levemente sonrojada y sujetada de la mano de Yuuno, ella ¿se acordará de mí?.— Hey, debes contarme como te va en la policía, he escuchado que el caso de Zest pasó a manos de la nueva oficial Reinforce ¿es verdad eso, no? —escuchar ese nombre me daba dolor de cabeza. Seguido me senté para contar cómo sucedía las cosas; se me hacía algo incómodo hablar sobre el tema frente a Yuuno porque sentía que se quería reír mientras también mi trabajo estaba siendo mostrado a una desconocida pero aún así lo dije.

Estuvimos sentado buen rato, en un momento hubo en el que ellos empezaron a beber Whisky, Okasan se llevó a la chica para tomar un café pero ¿yo? ¿dónde quedaba? Suspiré, me levanté del sofá pues no había negado tomar uno que otro sorbo de Whisky, igual, lo necesitaba pero era tarde y al parecer aquellos ''caballeros'' estaban muy tomados; me acerqué a mi madre.

— Okasan, me debo retirar. Mañana tengo turno en la mañana por lo tanto —dije para mirar de reojo a la chica.— ¿deseas que te lleve? —pregunté para girar a mirar a Yuuno quien se había quedado dormido en el mismo sofá junto a mi hermano, giré de nuevo a mirarla.— porque tu novio no creo pueda llevarte a casa, e igual, por donde vives es ruta de mi casa

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —cuestionó madre. La miré y negué para contestar '' El día de ayer la ayude con una denuncia, es por eso que la recuerdo ''. Aquella cobriza me miró avergonzada y agachó su rostro.— Entiendo, entonces Fate-chan cuida bien de ella recuerda que es la novia del mejor amigo de tu hermano. Ya yo me encargo de esos dos tontos —dijo con una sonrisa amplia pero sabía que aquello iba a significar un ''castigo'' para esos hombres; la chico asintió despidiéndose y al pasar al lado de aquellos chicos ella ni se dignó a despedir ni avisar a Yuuno que se retiraría junto conmigo ¿realmente ella lo quería?

Estabamos en pleno viaje en mi auto, silencio total. De la nada escuché su voz.

— Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha —dijo para seguir.— trabajo en una escuela de instituto como profesora, aquella noche estaba de regreso de el puesto que me había quedado a corregir unos exámenes pero nunca pensé que iba ha pasar ayer

— No te culpo —dije para mirarla tan sólo unos segundos y mirar la ruta nuevamente.— ese hombre era un acosador por más denuncias que haya tenido no le ha importado un pepino —diciendo aquello sonreí.— mi nombre es Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown.

Ella confundida por mi apellido, seguro conocía a mi hermano sólo como ''Harlaown''.

— Soy adoptada —aseguré.

Ella callada, no dijo más pero no dejé el tema ahí así que quien continuó fui yo.

— Pero veo que eres novia de Yuuno, ¿cómo es que te gusta ese tarado? —comenté en son de burla pero no fueron tantos minutos lo que tomó para que respondiera.

— No es que me guste, simplemente, mis amigas pidieron que saliera con él y salí unas cuantas veces pero él tiene el descaro de siempre tomarme la mano para que la gente piense que ''tengo dueño'' así nadie me vea —suspiró estresada.— la verdad es que sólo lo veo como un chico más, pero en esta oportunidad me invitó a salir con su mejor amigo no tengo idea ni para qué con otro hombre pero tampoco sucedió mucho ya que como viste terminaron las cosas ''mal'' —dicho eso miró hacia la ventana. Estabamos cerca de su casa.— no sabía que usted era hermana de Chrono; Yuuno me contó mucho de él así que accedí a salir.

— Entiendo —dije en tono suave estacionandome frente a su residencia.— entonces que descanse —comenté. Mientras veía que no se bajaba para luego suspirar.

— Quisiera hablar con usted nuevamente, digo, me ayudó anoche —dijo segura para luego mirarme.— no es por Yuuno, alguna vez pensé no la iba a volver a ver pero parece que sí —rió nerviosamente para luego abrir la puerta del carro.— no lo tome a mal, sino que quería agradecer.

— Entonces mañana paso por usted a las siete —dije sin más.— ¿en qué instituto trabaja?

Ella respondió '' Shiryu Institute '', asentí, terminó bajando y al último sólo le dije ''Siete pasaré por acá, será ir a tomar café en Starbucks, algo sencillo''. Lo último que ví fue que asintió sonriente y así se retiró.

¿Shiryu Institute? No estaba tampoco tan lejos de la estación de policía, quizá algún día pase a visitarle.

Fuí a casa, lo único que necesitaba realmente era un baño. Uno que relajara mi anatomía completa para poder empezar un día pesado bien; al final parece que mañana tengo una salida también con una chica que y apenas conozco una noche o bueno, dos noches.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegó a ser las siete de la noche y fuí hasta la residencia de aquella chica, estaba esperando a que saliera por lo tanto estaba en el teléfono con Signum.

— _''¿Entonces este sábado podemos ir a la reunión de la casa de mis suegros?''_ —dijo algo nerviosa por el otro lado de la línea.— _''Es un simple asado lleno de puro ricos''_ —reí al ver como lo decía.— Pero, no debo llevar a alguien ¿o sí? —cuestioné mientras a lo lejos veía una cobriza; su cabello estaba suelto no como las dos noches anteriores que estaba amarrado, traía un vestido negro y unos tacos. Se veía completamente bien y hermosa. ¿Por qué pensaba así? — _''¿Testarossa?''_ —mis pensamientos se interrumpieron por Signum.— Está bien Signum, nos vemos el sábado en casa de los padres de Shamal y si es posible llevaré alguien —diciendo aquello colgué. Ella abrió la puerta e ingresó. Atónita la miraba mientras que ella sólo sonreía.— Dije que era algo simple... —murmuré.

— Tampoco quiero ir a un lugar donde habrá gente y mucha, no como una loca ni mucho menos como una ''profesora'' —dijo con un leve puchero. Bueno, ella tenía razón.

Nos fuimos al centro comercial más grande, estacioné el carro en la estación para luego salir e ir dirección al Starbuck. Ingresamos, buscamos unos asientos y una mesera empezó a atendernos; al traernos nuestros cafés y unas galletas de vainilla empezamos a hablar sobre nuestros trabajos. La verdad es que me sentía bien con aquella mujer, relajada, sin esforzarme mucho y algunos problemas desaparecían totalmente de mi cabeza en especial aquellos laborales.

— ¿Nanoha? ¿Fate? —dijo una voz masculina. Esa voz, la conocía tan bien.

— ¿Yuuno-kun? ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo una cobriza sorprendida. Miré a aquel rubio con una sonrisa.

— Lo mismo me pregunto, ayer al final te fuiste de casa de los Harlaown —dijo con leve fastidio.— la mamá de Fate me dijo que ella te llevó —me miró frunciendo el ceño.— te lo agradezco.

— Gracias pero no era necesario —dije para tomar un sorbo de café.— al final, un chico borracho no puede dejar a una dama a su casa en esas condiciones —''No tienes derecho a llamarme ebrio'' dijo algo exaltado. Miré a Nanoha de reojo quien estaba sorprendida por ese cambio de aquel rubio.— mira Yuuno, es mejor que me respetes porque después de todo soy ''autoridad'' para ti —aquello hizo que suspirar.

— Nanoha, este sábado quiero invitarte a un almuerzo ¿estás dispuesta a venir conmigo? —dijo por último mirando a la cobriza quien tenía los ojos cerrados algo ''aburrida'' y sin pensarlo mucho ella le dijo ''Tengo otras cosas que hacer el sábado'' Yuuno molesto por la respuesta pero con respeto se despidió de ambas. Miré a Nanoha.

— ¿En serio? —cuestioné y respondió negando con su cabeza. Simplemente quizo rechazarlo por lo tanto aproveché a invitarle al dichoso almuerzo del sábado de Signum en casa de sus suegros. Le comenté más o menos de qué trataba y por qué tenía que acompañar a mi amiga, era algo gracioso pero era cierto.

Signum muchas veces no se sentía bien frente a la familia de Shamal porque siempre siente el rechazo y qué más bien que una de sus amigas esté para que pueda hablar. Sin dudarlo mucho Nanoha aceptó, era raro pero me hizo feliz escuchar su respuesta ¿quizá por que rechazó al estúpido de Yuuno? Sí seguro era eso pero también con ella se pasaba un momento tranquilo.

La salida fue bien, hablamos mucho e intercambiamos muchos temas por la seguridad de la ciudad entre educativos fue una salida algo así ''amistad formandose'', la dejé en casa y viajé a la mía.

Mi trabajo, un día más será mañana.


	2. Capítulo II

**FATE:**

Después de unos cuantos días llego Sábado, el día donde tendría que ver una vez más de muchas a la familia de Shamal: la novia de Signum, mi compañera de equipo; también desde que conocí a la señorita Takamachi por un momento incómodo que pasaba.

Son casi las tres de la tarde y tengo que recoger a Nanoha para ir hacia aquel almuerzo que espero esta vez los familiares de Shamal no le hagan pasar vergüenza a Signum como muchas veces que hasta termino yo riendo de ella también. Llamé a Nanoha.

— _''¿Fate-chan?''_ —contestó en tono alegre cosa que me hizo sonreír levemente.— Estoy fuera de tu casa —respondí por lo que lo último que escuché fue un _''De acuerdo''_.

Luego de cortar la llamada revisé algunos mensajes que tenía en el correo del trabajo, realmente nada nuevo. En eso se escuchó unos pequeños golpes por la ventana del copiloto, levanté la vista y miré que era aquella guapa cobriza con el cabello recogido, un vestido negro pegado a ella, seguro con unos tacos negros. Le abrí la puerta desde dentro que tenía seguro y miraba que entraba tomando asiento: un perfume exquisito que en cualquier momento iba hacer que me drogara con el.

— Hola —dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida. Sólo tragué saliva mirando hacia delante prendiendo a la vez el carro. Estaba realmente hermosa.

— Hola ... —musité para luego continuar mi oración— se te ve bien —dije con un pequeño nerviosismo, en ese mismo momento emprendí viaje a la casa de los padres de Shamal.

El viaje era silencioso, no cualquier silencio ya que están los: incómodos y cómodos, en este caso era un silencio cómodo con una música en volumen bajo para no incomodar ni a uno ni al otro. Nos tomó al menos veinte minutos llegar hasta esa casa, estacioné el vehículo y bajé para seguido ir a abrirle la puerta a Nanoha quien bajó con delicadeza.

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en mí al ver sus piernas detenidamente. Suspiré mirando a otro lado.

Una vez fuera del carro nos dirigimos hacia la entrada y a la distancia coloqué seguro a las puertas; frente a una puerta marrón elegante, toqué el timbre.

Un señor cabello blanquizo nos abrió, sonriente saludó.

— Testarossa, mucho tiempo sin verla nos enorgullece tenerla en nuestro asado —comentó dando una pequeña reverencia para luego dejando espacio para que nosotras ingresemos— y se la ve muy bien acompañada —comentó en son de burla, lo miré con un nerviosismo y algo de timidez. ¿No creerán que Nanoha es mi saliente sólo por invitarla a este asado?

Caminamos hasta el patio de aquella gran casa y ahí me encontré con algunos primos, hermanos y tíos de Shamal, a la pareja Shamal y Signum en otra esquina muy cariñosas, tan sólo sonreír. Cuando Signum se dio cuenta de quién llegó rápidamente se acercó con su novia.

— ¡Fate-san! —exclamó Shamal sonriente, dejando un beso en mi mejilla— mucho tiempo sin vernos, últimamente Signum ya no hace ni siquiera presencia de tu nombre en la casa —burló esta—

—¡No mientas Shamal! —dijo una Signum apenada.

Reí ante aquella escena, encogiendo mis brazos.

— ¡Ah! Les presento a la señorita Takamachi Nanoha —dijo guiando una de mis manos a mi acompañante, aquella cobriza sonriente.

— Hola, un gusto. Soy Nanoha, espero tengamos una buena amistad de ahora en adelante —respondió animada. Signum y Shamal seguido se presentaron para empezar a molestarme.

— Pero si Testarossa tiene muy pero muy buenos gustos —comentó Signum mirando a su novia, su cómplice.

— Es verdad —dijo en un tono pensativo— sólo esperemos que no la lastime

— Chicas, no es mi... —ni siquiera me dejaban hablar. Miré de reojo a Nanoha quien estaba un poco sorprendida por las palabras ajenas.

— Mira, hasta tiene a todos los primos de Shamal embobados con ese vestido negro que quizá es para provocar a Testarossa —una risa salió de los labios de Signum, seguido de Shamal ¿mientras yo? Pues yo estaba completamente roja por aquellos comentarios innecesarios pero no me esperaba que Nanoha les siguiera el juego pues rodó uno de sus brazos por mi cuello, de una manera muy delicada y la otra mano un poco más arriba de mi pecho mirándome de una forma juguetona.

— Nyahaha Fate-chan ¿por qué niegas que realmente quiero provocarte? —aquello hizo estallar a Signum y Shamal e igualmente ella reía; no podía con mi vida, esto era demasiado fuerte, ¡mi cara estaba ardiendo de vergüenza!

— Y...y...yo cr...creo iré por algo de beber —tartamudeé mientras me separaba un poco de Nanoha para ir a servir dos vasos de refresco. Suspiré para intentar relajarme y uno de los primos de Shamal se acercó a mi rápido.

— Testarossa, mucho tiempo —comentó— por cierto, ¿quién es la guapa y sensual mujer que la acompaña? ¿podrá presentármela? —dijo interesado, parecía como un desesperado. Cerré los ojos unos segundos para abrirlos y voltear a mirarlo con una sonrisa.

— No creo sea posible porque ella viene conmigo —respondí sujetando ambos vasos y regresando a mi grupo.

Llegué y le entregué el vaso a Nanoha quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Miraba a todos; algunos la miraban con coqueteo y ella muchas veces les sonreía, era fastidioso. Shamal y Signum estaban acompañándonos y muchas veces llegaron a reír de mí, ¡Signum en esta oportunidad no era el punto de atracción sino yo! Pero no me quejaré de todo: la comida estuvo deliciosa, el padre de Shamal sabe hacer asados familiares; aprendí que Nanoha cuando quiere juntarse a bromear con los demás lo hace sin problema alguno e igual le cayó bien a mi mejor amiga tanto su novia; me gané una vista preciosa de ella toda la tarde hasta el anochecer. Sus sonrisas, sus formas de hablar, de expresarse, sus mirabas pícaras que a veces me lanzaba por seguir el juego a Shamal.

Era para morir al instante.

Cuando la reunión terminó todos los primos y hermanos se retiraron, algunos con sus familias, otros con las ganas de pedir cita a Nanoha y bueno cuando nos tocó retirarnos miramos a Signum quien me sonreía completamente y una Shamal que estaba encantada con Nanoha.

Subimos al carro, suspiré y miré a Nanoha.

— ¿Disfrutaste? —cuestioné algo temerosa por sus palabras.

— La verdad no pensaba que los chicos iban a mirarme mucho, digo, es incómodo ser el punto de vista pero —encogió los hombros en ese instante mientras seguía hablando— conocí gente que quiere mucho a Fate-chan y eso creo es bueno

Lo último me hizo sonrojar un poco, miré hacia delante para prender el vehículo y así retirarnos del lugar.

Camino hacia su departamento hubo una pequeña conversación.

— La he pasado bien —dijo aquella cobriza que me miraba sonriente, cosa que me causó tranquilidad en si.

— Me alegra... —respondí mirándola unos segundos con una sonrisa para seguir mirando adelante.

— La próxima invitaré a mi mejor amiga para que la conozcas Fate-chan, también quisiera trajeras a Signum y Shamal para ese día —comentó algo emocionada.

— Sí... lo haré —comenté para detener el carro, había un semáforo en rojo.

— Disculpa si me sobrepasé con las bromas —dijo apenada. Eran bromas después de todo huh, eso lo tenía que saber ya— pero quería que el lugar se torne del mismo ambiente entre nosotras —continuó— aun que Fate-chan tiene un olor muy tentador con ese perfume masculino, quizá me hizo perder por un momento —¿estaba ella acaso coqueteando conmigo? ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Oh... yo —volví a poner en marcha el carro puesto que estaba en verde— no sé qué decir —ante aquella respuesta escucha una risa suave.

Después de un viaje algo ''silencioso'' llegamos a su residencia. Bajamos del vehículo y la acompañé hasta su departamento; pasando primero por Recepción donde un chico la saludaba para ir por el ascensor. Ese lugar cerrado. Silencioso.

— Fate-chan —susurró Nanoha dando la vuelta para mirarme— espero nuestra amistad crezca y que si necesitas algo, sabes ahí estaré —sonriente y segura era su voz.

Esa chica era decidida. Me gustaba.

— Claro —respondí con una cálida sonrisa para ver el piso que llegamos, era el quinto piso. Salimos del asensor y la puerta de lado derecho era el de Nanoha, ladeé mi cabeza un poco mientras la observaba— que tengas buenas noches y dulces sueños.

Ella sonrió mirándome para acercarse y dejarme un beso en la mejilla.

— Igualmente Fate-chan —respondió de manera cariñosa para alejarse de mi, sacando sus llaves de su bolso para poder abrir su puerta. Cuando logró abrirla ingresó y la cerró mientras que me quedaba fuera. Suspiré.

Realmente el día fue loco pero no lo negaré, divertido.

Bajé del edificio, saliendo de la residencia y dirigiéndome hasta mi vehículo al cual entré para relajarme un momento pero una llamada me sacó de mis pensamientos en blanco. Contesté.

— _'' Testarossa-san tenemos novedades de Scaglietti ''_ —comentó una voz femenina por el otro lado del teléfono, aquello me interesó rotundamente por lo que agarré un cuaderno y un lápiz que tenía en mi asiento de atrás— Dime —respondí— _'' Lo vieron salir de una tienda de pescar de la isla de Itsukushima, por lo tanto actualmente parece actuar como una persona normal pero como sabe es nuestro primer sospechoso ante la desapareción de la niña Vivio; la policía de Itsukushima indica que no lo vieron con ningún infante '_ ' —tan sólo suspiré— De acuerdo, muchas gracias oficial.

Colgando el teléfono miré hacia otra dirección. ''Vivio, eh'' pensé algo melancólica. Suspiré nuevamente, prendí mi vehículo para emprender viaje a mi hogar que de hecho no estaba tan lejos de ahí.

Mi viaje próximo será Isla de Itsukushima, no escaparás Scaglietti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIGNUM:**

— Shamal... —llamé a mi pareja quien se acostaba a un lado mío.

— ¿Qué sucede Signum? —dijo esta mientras llevaba su mano a mi rostro, acariciando esta mejilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de la chica que estuvo con Testarossa? Digo, es guapa pero tengo miedo que lastimen a mi mejor amiga —comenté algo preocupada.

— No creo que Nanoha-san sea de esas personas —dijo con seguridad para continuar— no la vi con aquellas intenciones, es más, creo que Fate-san es su tipo pero quizá Fate-san ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de eso pero en otra parte tampoco la hemos visto anteriormente con Fate-san ni siquiera tú que eres su mejor amiga —aquella rubia hizo un pequeño puchero que me hizo sonreír, besé su cabeza.

— Tengo entendido que se conocieron por un acosador sexual —comenté— luego apareció con Yuuno Scrya en casa de la mamá de Testarossa —continué— pero a veces no sé qué siente Testarossa...

Mi preocupación nadie lo quitaba. Testarossa era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de equipo en la estación de policía e investigación... tan sólo quería su felicidad.

— Estará bien, cariño —dijo Shamal para posar un beso sobre mis labios. Sonreí para asentir seguido— mañana trabajas así que ve a darte una deliciosa ducha. Fate-san estará bien.

Lo último que escuché de aquel tema.

Esperaba así sea.


	3. Capítulo III

**NANOHA:**

Ha pasado un mes desde que conozco a Fate-chan. Hace un tiempo estuvo de viaje por unos cuántos días, indicaba que era por trabajo y supongo es cierto ya que ser investigadora es algo complicado con muchos temas por trabajar para la seguridad del pueblo.

— Maestra, disculpe —llamó la atención un pelirojo. Mi alumno favorito Erio Mondial.

— Sí dime Erio —respondí observándolo con una cálida sonrisa. También me sonrió.

— Es que quería saber cuándo es que nos brindará el examen, sabe que al prepararme tengo que estar en dos institutos —comentó algo estresado pero su sonrisa seguía, aquello me hizo reír un poco.

— En estos días ¿sí? No exijas mucho porque sino también te caerá cuando tus compañeros se enteren que ya quieres ese exámen —en burla le guiñé el ojo para retirarme del lugar. Ya era salida del trabajo.

Los alumnos eran buenas personas pero como en todo sitio, existen los que gustan estudiar y los que no.

— Señorita Takamachi —llamó una voz femenina. Giré a mirar quien era, encontrando así una Reinforce: maestra de deporte.

— Sí Reinforce —respondí.

— El viernes por la noche estaré haciendo una fiesta para los maestros, algunos amigos y quería saber si desea venir —preguntó mirando los alrededores para seguido mirarme con una sonrisa. Quizá así pueda llevar a Fate-chan.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamé alegre para continuar— pero, ¿puedo traer a alguien que es cercana a mí?

— Sí señorita Takamachi —con eso último se despidió de mi— entonces la estaré esperando

Asentí mientras veía como se iba.

Al salir del instituto escuché alguien me llamó.

— ¡Nanoha! —esa voz exactamente es de Yuuno-kun.

— Yuuno... —reí un tanto nerviosa, llevando mi mano derecha a mi nuca para sobarla un poco— ¿qué haces aquí?

— Eh, vine para invitarte a salir a tomar un té —comentó sonriente. Aquel rubio de ojos verdes con lentes, si no mentía mostraba mucho interés en mí pero el problema no era aquello o bueno, hasta el momento se portaba bien conmigo pero desde que noté a Fate-chan no le cae Yuuno-kun ¿el por qué? Yo no lo sé.

— De acuerdo —respondí para caminar hacia su carro.

— ¡Bien! —exclamó emocionado dirección a su carro, abriendo la puerta para que pueda subir y así ir él a su lado para poder tomar viaje.

El viaje: silencio incómodo. Ningún tema para hablar.

Es así como llegamos al centro comercial dirigiéndonos a un restaurante tranquilo, ingresando fuimos a una mesa de dos personas. Pedí un té con sabor de naranja mientras que Yuuno-kun un té verde junto a unas galletas saladas.

— Chrono me comentó que estuviste en el asado de la familia de la amiga de Fate —comentó mientras apoyaba sus codos a la mesa mirando fijamente mi rostro.

— Eh, sí ¿cómo se enteró Chrono-kun? —confundida respondí y pregunté.

— Un cliente de Chrono te vio —comentó para recostar su espalda mejor en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos— le comentó que Fate llevó una chica llamada Nanoha, no debes juntarte mucho con Fate —dijo serio. ¿Perdón? ¿ahora Yuuno-kun me dirá con quién juntarme y con quién no?

— Yuuno-kun, yo creo que estoy adulta para saber con quién me junto ¿no? —respondí más confundida.

— ¡Sí! Pero, ¿no ves? —dijo algo molesto— Fate gusta de mujeres, quizá se pueda aprovechar de ti y no es así —continuó con el mismo tono para seguido relajarse un momento, suspirando— me dijeron que estuviste acariciándola ¡tienes que tener cuidado!

— Yuuno-kun, nunca acaricié a Fate-chan y si lo hice fue porque estábamos bromeando entre amigas —respondí pero ¿por qué le daba explicaciones al chico?

— Nanoha, sabes que te quiero mucho y me gustas demasiado —confesó— su trabajo también puede traerte problemas con aquellos asaltantes, secuestradores o asesinos. En especial que trabaja en el caso de Scaglietti.

¿Scaglietti?

Negué rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras.

— No me he metido en el trabajo de Fate-chan así como ella tampoco lo hizo en el mío —estaba un poco cansada de escucharlo hablar algo mal de Fate— Fate-chan siempre me ha cuidado hasta el momento, es muy linda persona ¡aún no entiendo por qué ustedes no pueden llevarse bien! Al menos es lo que veo

— Es que ella una vez me quitó una novia —¿novia? No creo eso.

— Yuuno-kun, una mujer no es motivo para crear odio en el corazón

En ese momento llegaron nuestras tazas de té con las galletas. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un momento para proseguir con nuestra conversación.

— Yuuno-kun tienes que saber que yo... —él detuvo mi hablar robando un beso de mis labios. Mis ojos se abrieron completamente. ¿Qué hago? ¿cómo reacciono?

— ¿Nanoha-san? ¿Yuuno-kun? —una voz femenina se hizo presente. Yuuno se separó de mi para tomar correctamente asiento, miré a la chica en shock.

— Shamal, hola —dijo Yuuno sonriente— escuché que hicieron un asado en tu familia, ¿por qué no me invitaron?

— No creo seas bienvenido a mi hogar —respondió Shamal siendo fría.

— Sh...Shamal —tartamudeé el nombre de aquella rubia de ojos lilas. Ella me miraba confundida, seguro era por lo que vio.

— No pensé que ustedes eran novios —contó. Negué pero Yuuno indicó _''Espero seamos desde esta noche''_ , lo miré con la boca abierta ¡pero qué estaba haciendo ese tonto!

— ¡Shamal! No somos nada, sólo somos amigos —respondí rápido— él me esta invitando un té nada más que eso

La mirada de Shamal, quien alzaba una de sus cejas mirando a ambos nuevamente pues notaba que no creía después de ver aquel beso que Yuuno-kun me robó.

— Creo es mejor los deje —dijo por último para mirar hacia atrás llamando a su amiga, una peliroja de estatura baja— Vita-chan, vamos —me miró por última vez para así retirarse.

¿Qué pensará Shamal ahora? Digo, la otra vez estábamos bien riendo entre todas pero ¿por qué me miraba así? ¡Por qué Yuuno-kun tuvo que decir esas cosas y por qué tuve que dar explicaciones a una amiga de Fate-chan!

Suspiré.

— ¿Sucede algo Nanoha? —preguntó Yuuno-kun mirándome con recelo.

— Yuuno-kun, nunca vuelvas a decir que seré tu novia o que soy tu novia —respondí con seriedad mientras lo miraba— después de todo, yo no soy tu novia y no me interesa serlo. Que acepte a salir contigo no significa que te esté dando esperanzas a que seamos una pareja porque lo que tú sientes, yo no lo siento por ti...

— ¿Por quién sí lo sientes? —cuestionó molesto. Agarró su taza y dio un largo sorbo.

Aquella pregunta me dejó en silencio pero la imagen de Fate-chan apareció en mi. Negué con mi cabeza.

— Nadie... —respondí en tono bajo. ¿Por qué pienso en Fate-chan en estos momentos?

Un silencio se hizo presente.

— De acuerdo Nanoha —dijo Yuuno— lucharé porque me quieras, lucharé para que te enamores de mí sin importar qué o quién me deba enfrentar.

Fruncí el ceño confundida por sus palabras.

— No debes responder ahora pero tan sólo espero que Fate no te ande enamorando porque ella mete a su cama a una mujer, luego la bota —dijo dejando dinero sobre la mesa— me retiro entonces, ahí tienes para el taxi también

— No hace falta el taxi —comentó una voz conocida pero un temor se hizo presente en mi cuerpo. Fate-chan.

— Fate... —susurró Yuuno-kun quien empezaba a fruncir el ceño— seguro Shamal te avisó que estábamos acá

— No importa si lo hizo o no —respondió— no quiero que te acerques a Nanoha —¿qué sucede? ¿por qué dicen esas cosas de no acercarme el uno al otro? ¿cuál es el problema?

— Yuuno-kun no te preocupes por mí —me metí en la conversación— si Fate-chan está aquí puedes estar seguro que nada me pasará

— ¡Nanoha! —exclamó mirándome aquel chico para luego mirar con ¿odio? a Fate— tan sólo no olvides lo que hemos hablado —dicho eso se retiró del local.

Otro silencio más de muchos. Me levanté y miré a Fate quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, miré hacia el piso y opté por retirarme dejando el dinero de Yuuno-kun sobre la mesa.

Salimos del centro comercial y en el estacionamiento del lugar me paré sin seguir caminando, miré a Fate-chan quien estaba a unos tres pasos más adelante de mí.

— Fate-chan... —la llamé. Ella se detuvo y se giró a mirarme seria— ¿estás molesta conmigo?

— ¿Eh? —confundida soltó aquello para luego reír— disculpa Nanoha —rió girando para acercarse un poco más a mi— no, sólo que también tengo otras cosas en mente —dijo pegando suavemente su sien con su dedo índice derecho— ya sabes, el trabajo.

— Yuuno-kun me besó...

— Lo sé —dijo cambiando su sonrisa a una seria— me lo dijo Shamal. Llegué lo más rápido que pude porque escuché la conversación de Signum con Shamal, Signum estaba conmigo en ese momento y no estábamos tan lejos patrullando así que ella me dejó aquí —encogió sus hombros— ese hurón no pierde las oportunidades.

¿Oportunidades dijo?

— Yuuno-kun gusta enamorar a las chicas para poder tenerlas en su cama, luego presumir la cantidad de chicas. Al menos eso es lo que hizo con algunas que conozco desde el instituto —contó mientras suspiraba, cruzándose de brazos. Fue entonces cuando llegó a robar mi novia de ese tiempo —se quedó en silencio— Hayate Yagami.

Mis ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar ese nombre, ¿Hayate-chan fue novia de Fate-chan? Sentí un mareo.

Me desmayé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté poco a poco.

Me di cuenta que ya me encontraba en mi habitación, miré mi alrededor pero no había nadie.

Me puse de pie para poder ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua pero ahí me encontré a Fate-chan haciendo una sopa; el mandil no le quedaba mal puesto después de todo se veía hermosa.

 _''Mi novia de ese tiempo: Hayate Yagami''_ son las palabras que recordé rápidamente, ¿cómo es que estaba pasando? Mi mejor amiga fue la novia de Fate-chan.

Pero ahora que recuerdo...

 **CINCO AÑOS ATRÁS**

— Es una mujer apuesta y fuerte —dijo una Hayate emocionada— es una lástima que no puedas conocerla después de todo —un puchero estaba en su rostro— siempre la pasas viajando.

— Lo siento Hayate-chan pero cuando regrese espero ustedes sigan juntas, después de todo no imaginé que ya tenías medio año de relación con esa chica, ¿cómo es que se llama? —pregunté igual de emocionada—

— Fate Testarossa Harlaown —respondió rápido, con ojos brillosos— una hija adoptada de la Señora Harlaown

— Qué nombre para más raro —reí encogiendo mis hombros.

— Lo sé pero es muy apuesta.

 **UN MES DESPUÉS DE AQUELLA CONVERSACIÖN...**

— _''No sé cómo decirle que Yuuno-kun estuvo conmigo en la intimidad Nanoha''_ —una voz llorosa se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono, mi mejor amiga hizo un error grande y estaba sufriendo— Hayate-chan... no llores... —una preocupación estaba en mi interior. ¿Ella estará bien?

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Todo empezaba a armarse en mi cabeza.

Lindy-san me recordó gracias a mi apellido, por esa misma razón me trataba bien cuando fui a su casa mientras que Chrono-kun recordaba de la chica ''Takamachi'' y gracias a Chrono-kun conocí a Yuuno-kun, que de hecho no pensaba era el mismo chico con el que Hayate-chan se acostó.

Ahora recuerdo porque a Fate-chan nunca la conocí. Cuando Lindy-san la iba adoptar yo me iba ir a Estados Unidos por dos años para regresar pero vivir en otra ciudad, siempre escuchaba de la ''hija adoptada de los Harlaown'' y también escuchaba ''Fate'' por Hayate pero ¡tampoco imaginaba que esa Fate iba a ser Fate-chan!

Yuuno-kun siempre tuvo otras intenciones. Nunca le conté a Hayate que conocí a Yuuno-kun porque no lo veía de importancia pero tampoco le comenté mucho de Fate-chan por lo que piensa que es una chica cualquiera. De hecho, siempre digo que es una mujer rubia pero nunca le he dicho el nombre.

Entonces Fate-chan... yo a Fate-chan si la conocía de historias.

Una voz me quitó de los pensamientos.

— ¿Sucede algo Nanoha? Te noto rara desde que estuvimos en el centro comercial —dijo una rubia preocupada— ¿quieres que mañana vayamos a hacer pruebas por si tenías droga en tu té o no?

Negué.

— Sólo... quería contarte que este fin de semana hay una fiesta —comenté mientras llevaba mi mano a la cabeza— ¿deseas venir?

La estaba invitando. Ella sonrió asintiendo.

— Cambiaré mi turno para poder ir contigo o es más pediré libre dos días —respondió animosa— te hice una sopa para que te haga bien; si sientes que se te baja la presión te compré chocolates —señaló al refrigerador— están ahí. Los comes —miró su reloj— yo me tengo que retirar a casa de mi madre, me pidió que la acompañara un momento donde su amiga.

Asentí levemente.

— De acuerdo —dijo quitándose el mandil— cuídate Nanoha —dijo sin más despidiéndose de mi con una sonrisa, saliendo de mi departamento. Suspiré pesado.

Fate-chan es ex novia de mi mejor amiga Hayate-chan. ¿Qué hago cuando las haga volver a encontrarse? ¿qué sucederá? ¿se seguirán queriendo?

Un dolor en mi corazón era lo que sentía en estos instantes.

— Fate-chan —susurré cerrando mis ojos.


	4. Capítulo IV

**NANOHA:**

— ¡Mou Hayate-chan! —exclamé caminando con ella dirección a una heladería— no me engordes que esta noche tengo una fiesta

— ¡Nanoha-chan estás muy flaca, debes engordar un poco! —comentaba entre risas mientras seguía jalando de mi brazo.

Aún no puedo olvidar que hace cuatro días me enteré que Hayate-chan es la ex novia de Fate-chan.

No fueron con malas intenciones pero recordar aquellas cosas me hacen pensar en lo mucho que habrá sufrido Fate-chan cuando se enteró lo de Yuuno-kun, este último nombrado me ha estado mandando mensajes para salir con él pero no le he vuelto hacer caso como antes también después que me robó un beso ni siquiera se disculpó.

— ¿Cuándo me presentarás a la chica rubia de la que tanto me hablas? Tu nueva amiga —preguntó emocionada con una amplia sonrisa.

— Hayate-chan, la verdad es que no sé... —dije algo incómoda. Por una parte no quería que Fate-chan vuelva a ver a Hayate-chan pero por otro lado tampoco podía ocultarlo más tiempo porque de una u otra forma se enterarán ambos lados— aparte aquel chico que te conté me robó un beso la otra vez

— ¡Wooo! ¿y te gustó? —preguntó burlona. Ella sabía que no me gustaban los besos robados.

— No es mi tipo... —murmuré mirando a otro lado mientras me disponía a lamer mi helado ya que no quería se derrita.

— Entiendo —dijo mirando al cielo sin ninguna expresión más que una nostalgica.

— ¿Sucede algo Hayate-chan? —pregunté preocupada.

— Estar en la ciudad me recuerda mucho a Fate-chan —respondió sin pensarlo. Eso parecía un balde de agua helada para mi. Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, ¿será que mi mejor amiga aún extraña y quiere a la rubia que cuida de mi este último tiempo?

— Quizá... también ella pero como amiga —comenté intentando romper el mal momento.

Ella giró a mirarme para reír.

— Espero te diviertas mucho en tu fiesta esta noche, yo iré a visitar a los Harlaown en especial a Lindy-san para contarle cómo llegué y desde cuándo —comentó alegre. Irá a ver a la madre de Fate-chan eh, seguro se enterará que nos conocemos.

Mi rostro de preocupación era notable.

— ¿Sucede algo Nanoha-chan?

¿Fate-chan extrañará a Hayate-chan? ¿se volverán pareja después si las vuelvo a juntar? Muchas, pero muchas preguntas habían en mi mente.

— ¡NA-NO-HA! —esa voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos.

— Dime Hayate-chan...

— Estás soñando despierta —respondió entrecerrando sus ojos para sonreír de manera pícara— ¿estás pensando en alguien? ¿tu novio?

Un sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro pero rápidamente negué.

— ¡Claro que no Hayate-chan! —exclamé tímida.

Su risa era presente.

Después de seguir paseando juntas toda la tarde hasta un poco de la noche y nos despedimos.

Cada quien fue a su hogar.

Al entrar a mi departamento empecé a desnudarme mientras iba caminando dirección al baño, esperaba no demorar demasiado, tampoco quería hacer que Fate-chan me espere mucho tiempo para la fiesta que empezaba a las ocho de la noche.

Esta noche me puse unos aretes de piedras blancas brillantes que caían, mis labios los pinté rojo que termine cayendo bien a mi piel; una blusa del mismo rojo que mi labial para seguido ponerme un pantalón negro pegado y unos tacos color negros. Llevaría el cabello suelto, suspiré mientras me miraba al espejo llevando mis manos hasta mi pecho.

— ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto el hecho que Fate-chan y Hayate-chan se vuelvan a encontrar? Después de todo entre Fate-chan y yo, nuestra amistad está yendo bien. No quiero sea malograda por terceros...—susurraba para mí. En eso escuché el timbre de mi casa sonaba. Sonreí automáticamente imaginando era Fate-chan pero al ir y abrir la puerta me encontré con la grata sorpresa que era Yuuno-kun con su corbata colgando mal, su camisa mostrando un poco su pecho blanco y sin lentes— ¿qué haces aquí Yuuno-kun?

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? —preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza, frunciendo el ceño— ¿con otro hombre esta noche?

— No Yuuno-kun —dije algo asustada— son cosas que no te tienes que meter porque es mi vida, salga con quien salga —continué empujándolo, para que se retirara pues había entrado un poco.

— Nanoha, ¿por qué no entiendes que me gustas? —me lo recordó nuevamente, negué levemente—

— Te dije que no siento lo mismo —fui sincera mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Con quién piensas salir? ¡Dime! —volvió a hablar en tono fuerte, enojado.

Un suspiro se escuchó del otro lado, cerca.

Pantalón masculino pegado, unas botas negras y una camisa celeste. Un cabello rubio suelto pero amarrado con una cinta negra casi al final de este: Fate-chan había llegado.

— ¿Yuuno no crees que estás cansando? —preguntó de una manera seria mientras ladeaba un poco su rostro. Esa forma de hablar fue la misma que hizo con aquel hombre que me acoso y donde la conocí por primera vez.

— ¿Qué haces acá Fate... —se detuvo un momento para seguir pero girando a mirarme— no me digas que saldrás con Fate?

Asentí retrocediendo un poco. Tenía algo de miedo.

— ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡ves que me robas las novias! —exclamó furioso acercándose a Fate-chan, en ese momento la empujó algo brusco.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme nuevamente porque sino pasarás esta noche en la cárcel de la estación! —le levantó la voz con el ceño fruncido mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice, de manera amenazante.

La respiración de Yuuno-kun era acelerada, estaba completamente furioso. Giró a mirarme para luego volver su vista a Fate y sin más retirarse de ahí.

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que Fate-chan; cuando Fate-chan tenía que poner carácter lo hacía sin temor alguno. Eso me gustaba de ella también, no sólo sus ojos ni su cabello, su carácter escondido.

— ¿La señorita Takamachi está lista para una noche de diversión? —cuestionó una rubia sonriente.

Yo asentí riendo suave para ingresar y agarrar mi bolso, automáticamente salir de la casa.

En esta oportunidad Fate-chan no había traído su carro pues suponía tomaría y es incorrecto manejar en ese estado, quería evitar problemas. Nos fuimos en un TAXI hasta donde vivía mi compañera de trabajo Reinforce.

Al llegar algunos desconocidos nos observaban, otros maestros me saludaban por respeto e igual a Fate-chan, observaba todo el lugar y era una fiesta realmente de adultos; Fate-chan fue por algunas bebidas y cuando regreso nos pusimos a hablar.

— Fate-chan está muy guapa hoy —le comenté un poco fuerte por la música. Ella rió algo sonrojada para luego mirarme y negar levemente.

— Creo que la más hermosa eres tú, Nanoha —respondió con una sonrisa algo pícara ¿o era mi imaginación? Esta vez me sonrojé porque mi vista fue fijada en sus ojos directamente, esos ojos que me hacían perder e igual hoy traía ese mismo olor que la vez que fuimos a la reunión donde Shamal.

Entre miradas, habladurías, uno que otro profesor me sacaba a bailar mientras una Fate observaba mis movimientos vi que una chica se acercó a ella. Una rubia, ¿no era la maestra Arisa?

Sonreían y hablaban, entonces ya no estaban ahí sino en la pista de baile. No entendía el sentimiento que traía, estaba molesta y fastidiada porque bailaba con otra mujer cuando la canción terminó y regresamos al mismo sitio donde estábamos paradas anteriormente. Mi único pensamiento ahora era: no la dejaré sola.

En esta oportunidad no hablamos. Fui a traer una botella de alcohol para empezar a tomarla, también entregándole una a Fate-chan.

La temperatura en aquella casa estaba subiendo, por mi lado estaba un poco mareada pero ¿Fate-chan también lo estaría? El tiempo avanzaba con algunas músicas en japonés y otras en inglés, las de moda.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una canción que me gustaba mucho ''Shape of You'', miré a Fate-chan y tomé su mano para dirigirla a la pista de baile. Ella se quedó parada mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados confundida mientras empezaba a mover mis caderas, bailando para ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Pero lo quería hacer; me acerqué a ella lo más que se podía, ella también empezó a bailar mientras me veía en el mismo trance.

Mis brazos pasaron a rodear su cuello acercando nuestros cuerpos más, la miraba de vez en cuándo pero en otras mis ojos traicioneros iban a los labios de tal hermosa rubia; de nuestros movimientos nuestros senos rozaban a veces ya actualmente no me importaban los presentes sino sólo Fate-chan. Sentía mis latidos más fuertes. Demasiado calor para mí; nuestros labios estaban cortando el poco espacio libre de nuestros labios por lo que al estar nuestros rostros más cerca de lo normal quien se lanzó fui yo así terminé siendo yo quien robaba el beso pero para mi sorpresa no fue rechazado.

Perdiéndome en esos labios suaves sentía sus manos en mi cadera pegándome más a ella.

¿Esto era real o era un sueño? ¿me estaba besando con una mujer que conozco tan sólo un mes a más?

— Fate-chan...—susurré sobre sus labios mientras tomaba algo de aire por aquel intenso beso— quiero ir a casa —seguí susurrando para volver a besarla.

Realmente el alcohol me estaba volviendo loca pero no hubo ningún rechazo siquiera a lo que pedí.

Rápidamente nos retiramos de esa fiesta.

Apegada me encontraba a Fate-chan besando su cuello intentando provocarla mientras el TAXI iba dirección a casa no importaba si estábamos ebrias, era una forma de sentirme más ''valiente'' de lo normal para poder hacer cosas que se hacen más difíciles estando sano.

Pagamos el viaje, caminamos por la Recepción donde se encontraba siempre el chico de turno nocturno. Al entrar al asensor miré una vez más a Fate-chan quien también me miraba de la misma forma, ¿era deseo? Me lancé a besarla nuevamente con intensidad, quería probar más de esos labios que siempre me sonríen y hablan de manera cruda cuando es necesario; por otro lado Fate-chan empezó a acariciar mis piernas hasta llegar a mis glúteos cual presionó de una manera un poco brusca que hizo lograra gemir suave sobre sus labios. Salimos del asensor para encaminarnos a la puerta entre besos, ¿será esta la noche que sucederá algo? Entre miedo y emoción era lo que sentía.

Empecé a desabotonar su camisa mientras que ella desabrochaba mi pantalón, entre ayudas llegamos hasta mi habitación. La empujé contra la cama haciendo que cayera, la miré de una manera coqueta y pícara mientras desabotonaba mi blusa para terminar en sostén, seguido, bajar mi pantalón que ya se encontraba suelto... Fate-chan tomó asiento para observar mi cuerpo, no era el mejor o quizá Fate-chan vio tantos que tal vez el mío era uno más.

Esa noche nuestros cuerpos se unieron, siendo uno lleno de placer, sudor, gemidos y deseo.

Fate-chan, ¿qué me haces? Me preguntaba. Una mujer me llevó al orgasmo, ¿era normal?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que amanecí al lado de Fate-chan, desnudas.

Un fuerte sonrojo se hizo en mi rostro mientras la observaba detalladamente, aquella piel, aquel cuerpo realmente no podía creerlo pero también la resaca que se encontraba en mi cabeza indicaba que era real por lo que opté a levantarme y darme un baño e ir hacer algo para ambas.

Después de darme una refrescante ducha me encontraba en la cocina haciendo unos pancakes, me tomaba tiempo pero hasta que Fate-chan despertara... pero algo no salía de mi mente y era su cuerpo sudado, era una mujer sexy.

— Ah... mi cabeza —era su voz.

— Buenos días Fate-chan —saludé para girar a mirarla. Al verla me sonrojé leve recordando la noche que pasamos.

— Buenos días... Nanoha —dijo mirándome con una cálida sonrisa.

¿Recordará lo que hicimos? Seguro que sí ya que también amaneció desnuda pero ya se había dado un baño y se colocó su misma ropa de ayer.

— Estoy preparando unos pancakes, no te preocupes, ya comerás y no sentirás ese dolor —reí suave para acercarme a ella mientras esperaba se hicieran los pancakes. Un sonrojo entre ambas se hizo presente.

— Yo... creo que...eh... —estaba nerviosa, eso se notaba por su forma de hablar pero me causaba ternura. A veces aquella rubia puede ser de carácter duro pero en otros muy tierna.

Pero nuestro momento lo quitó el timbre de casa; ambas miramos dirección hacia la puerta para después observarnos pensando una sola cosa.

— Yuuno —dijimos en unísono.

Fate-chan decidida fue a abrir la puerta pero una vez abierta no se movió, su rostro parecía pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma; realmente me causó gracias al inicio que en un grito la llame ''Fate-chan, no es para tanto'' por lo que me acerqué a ver que era lo que miraba pero al llegar mi reacción fue la misma.

Era Hayate-chan.

— Fate... —dijo Hayate con los ojos abiertos mirando a la rubia, seguido me miró— Nanoha... ¿qué significa esto? ¿por qué... por qué Fate está en tu casa y tú... —me miró de pies a cabeza; realmente traía un short demasiado pequeño y provocativo junto con una blusa sin sostén.

Una vez más: tierra tragame.


	5. Capitulo V

**HAYATE:**

 _Fate Testarossa Harlaown, mi amor eterno._

 **DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS...**

En aquel tiempo teníamos once años... cuando la conocí.

— Hola —sonreí mientras veía una niña rubia tímida con sus juguetes, un poco temerosa— mi nombre es Hayate —dije extendiendo mi mano para saludarla.

Ella me miró, primero la mano luego mi rostro, sus ojos eran de un rojo raro pero eran intensos; aquella niña rubia era la nueva hija de Lindy-san, adoptada claro.

— ... Hola —respondió tomando mi mano con una de ellas con la otra sujetaba uno de sus juguetes— me llamo Fate

Suspiré para formar un pequeño puchero.

— Es una lástima que no puedas conocer a una de mis mejores amigas sino estaríamos jugando las tres. El día de ayer viajó a Estados Unidos —conté observándola aún.

Ella sonrió al escucharme y sólo un ''¿Quieres jugar?'' escuché para asentir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA ADOPCIÓN**

— Fate-chan —hable en un tono suave y despacio pero con capacidad que la rubia me escuchara. Estábamos acostadas en el pasto, al lado de un árbol.

Tomé asiento y me acerqué un poco más a ella logrando encontrar aquellos ojos carmesí que me traían loca, tan sólo le regalé una risa nerviosa. Llevé una de mis manos a la nuca para sobarla y hablar— me gustas mucho Fate-chan. Yo sé que no es normal pe...

Fui interrumpida por su suave voz.

— También me gustas Hayate —respondió tomando asiento. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos así que una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro para acercar un poco más hasta que nuestros labios chocaran.

Cerrando la declaración con un beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEIS MESES DESPUÉS...**

— ¿Cuándo piensas regresar a la ciudad? —pregunté mientras por el otro lado una voz femenina respondía— _''Sabes que tengo que terminar los estudios para poder ir. Falta poco Hayate-chan''_

En ese momento una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, aclarándole la mujer que roba mis suspiros.

— Es una mujer apuesta y fuerte —dije emocionada— es una lástima que no puedas conocerla después de todo siempre te la pasas viajando —dije con un puchero— _''Lo siento Hayate-chan pero cuando regrese espero ustedes sigan juntas, después de todo no imaginé que ya tenías medio año de relación con esa chica, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?''_ —esa pregunta simplemente me hizo reír y con ojos brillosos respondí— Fate Testarossa Harlaown, la hija adoptada de la Señora Harlaown.

Ella rió diciendo que ''el nombre era raro'' y lo sabía, no era tan común pero igual para mí era la mejor.

Es así como mi mejor amiga Nanoha se enteraba que me gustaban las mujeres pero también le comentaba de Yuuno-kun; era seguro que Nanoha no recordaba algunas personas que nombraba como Chrono, él sólo salía a veces a jugar con nosotras; nunca vio a Fate por lo que cuando regresara le iba a mostrar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN MES DESPUÉS DE DICHA CONVERSACIÓN**

— ¡Ahhh Yuuno! ¡Dame más por favor! —estaba gimiendo como una loca, estaba siendo penetrada por el mejor amigo del hermano de mi novia. Internamente me sentía culpable pero el deseo me ganó.

Fate-chan se fue de servicio hace dos semanas porque aún seguía siendo apoyo a los equipos de la estación de policía, se preparaba para los exámenes físicos.

Con Yuuno-kun llegué al orgasmo. Cansada me quedé dormida en el sofá pero en mi mente siempre aparecía el ''¿qué le dire a mi pareja con este momento?''

Al despertar Yuuno ya no estaba pero me sentía triste, me fui a dar un baño y así relajarme en cama pero una llamada entró pero al ver quién llamaba era más seguro que podía desahogarme.

Al contestar lloré.

— _''¿Qué sucede Hayate-chan?''_ —la cobriza estaba preocupada por mí— No sé cómo decirle que Yuuno-kun estuvo conmigo en la intimidad Nanoha.

Un silencio hubo por unos segundos. Estaba dolida, no quería perder a Fate-chan por mis actos irresponsables; sólo escuché un ''Hayate-chan, no llores'' y colgué cuando vi a una rubia ingresando furiosa, mis lágrimas aún seguían cayendo.

— Fate-chan... —murmuré con temor, ¿habrá oído?

— Hayate —dijo mostrando su galería donde tenía fotos mías durmiendo desnuda en el sofá y otras Yuuno-kun sonriendo. Romí más en llanto, lo último que escuché de ella fue un ''Terminamos''.

No la vi más, ella se había ido.

Fue así como perdí a mi rubia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UN AÑO DESPUÉS DE TODO**

Después de mi infidelidad me fui de la ciudad, quería estar como nueva pero Nanoha ya se encontraba aquí. Actualmente tenemos 22 años. Estaba camino a ver a mi mejor amiga después de mucho tiempo, íbamos a comer helado.

Toda la tarde la pase con ella intentando saber si tenía novio porque me comentaba de un chico, que sus amigas del trabajo le animaron a salir con él pero también que tenía otra amiga nueva muy simpática pero Nanoha siempre fue reservada o es lo que recuerdo pero había algo raro, ¿preocupación? ¿estaba perdida? Esas cosas sólo suceden cuando una mujer está enamorada o estresada.

Igualmente pasamos una tarde bonita. Hablando de muchos temas, la extrañaba pero ahora era mi turno de visitar a los Harlaown.

Tenía esperanza de encontrar a Fate-chan ahí pero los únicos con que me encontré eran Lindy-san, Chrono-kun y una chica que al parecer era su novia.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Lindy-san abrazándome ya dentro. Sonriente pero nerviosa entré.

— Hayate, cuánto tiempo eh —dijo Chrono mientras se paraba para saludarme y seguido darme asiento en uno de los sofás vacíos.

Ellos siempre me quisieron aún después de lo sucedido y la verdad sólo supe que Yuuno-kun seguía unido a esta familia. Me pregunto cómo Fate-chan la habrá pasado de amargada.

— Si vienes a buscar a Fate-chan ella se tuvo que ir hace unos momentos, salió bien guapa —rió orgullosa de su hija. Entonces no era trabajar, tampoco quería pensar que salía con una mujer— dijo que a una fiesta —comentaba Lindy-san.

— ¡Verdad! ¿Te acuerdas de Takamachi? La que era nuestra vecina, creo tu mejor amiga ¿no? —asentí con una sonrisa— estuvo en mi oficina un tiempo atrás, Yuuno se interesó en ella y salieron un par de veces. La hemos traído aquí para que Okasan pueda verla pero Yuuno y yo terminamos dormidos en el sofá por lo que Fate la llevó a su residencia —contaba. Me quedé pensativa unos segundos, ¿Nanoha estaba saliendo con el chico que arruinó mi relación? ¿Fate conocía ya a Nanoha? Un fastidio empecé a sentir en mi interior.

— ¿Cuándo piensan salir las tres? —seguía hablando aquel chico de cabello oscuro— cuando me fue a ver ni siquiera se acordaba de mí, creo que esa noche fue la primera vez que vio a Fate; Yuuno estaba tan interesado que tuve que presentarlos —se burlaba por aquel rubio— él vive quejando que Nanoha sale más con Fate que con él.

No tenía palabras. Mi mejor amiga nunca me contó que conocía a Fate ni a Yuuno entonces ¿el chico que la molesta es Yuuno y su nueva amiga Fate-chan?

— Yuuno ha empezado a creer que Fate está enamorada de Nanoha pero que ella aún no lo acepta.

Eso me rompió.

— Cariño, Fate dijo que se iba ir a la fiesta con Nanoha ¿no recuerdas? —habló la desconocida. Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la declaración.

Unos aplausos detuvieron todo, era Lindy-san.

— Dejen de hablar cosas de mi hija; Chrono —dijo mirando al chico mientras daba un sorbo de su té— Fate conoció a Nanoha por un problema después de su trabajo y ahora se hicieron buenas amigas, aparte, Nanoha no se ve que estuviera enamorada de tu hermana o al menos es lo que veo —respondió sonriente para luego mirarme— olvidemos este pesado momento, cuéntame de ti Hayate. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Una sonrisa forzosa.

Mi mejor amiga me ha ocultado muchas cosas. Mi ex pareja ahora es su saliente pero no, ellos no mienten, los Harlaown no mienten porque son una familia de valores y principios buenos pero respondí a toda pregunta pero mi mente viajaba a otro mundo de preguntas como: ¿Nanoha gustará de Fate?

La verdad es que han pasado muchos años que no la veo, no sabía sus preferencias sexuales.

Tenía decidido ir mañana a verla, tenía que sacarme de dudas. Gracias a Dios la otra vez apunté la dirección de Nanoha.

Necesitaba la verdad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente desperté temprano. Me aseé, me alisté y me preparé mi desayuno; cuando terminé de todo salí dirección a casa de Nanoha Takamachi, la mejor amiga de infancia de esta pobre mujer enamorada.

Eran las nueve de la mañana seguro que a esta hora estaba despierta.

Toqué el timbre esperando que me abrieran, se demoró un poco pero cuando vi a la persona que me abría se rompió en dos... era Fate-chan. La Fate que conocía, la Fate Testarossa de la cual estuve y seguía enamorada.

Tal como yo se quedó fría y en eso vi a mi mejor amiga asomándose.

— Fate... —dije mirándola detalladamente, fueron años pero una marca en su cuello me incomodó. ¿Qué hicieron? Seguido mi vista de nuevo fue a Nanoha quien traía puesto un short corto, muy provocativo; estaba sin sostén sólo con una blusa. Se notaban sus pezones. Mis ojos querían derramar lágrimas.

Quería creer que estaba soñando.

Nanoha agarró mi mano y me adentró, seguido cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qu...qué haces aquí? —preguntó la rubia molesta.

— Fate-chan espera —dijo Nanoha acercándose a ella, sujetando el rostro de Fate para que esa rubia la mirara fijamente; muchos recuerdos se hicieron presentes— Hayate-chan es la mejor amiga de infancia que te comentaba —contó mientras acercaba su rostro a la rubia chocando ambas frentes. Aquella rubia cerró los ojos para suspirar y relajarse finalmente.

Un suspiro de Nanoha se hizo presente mientras soltaba a Fate para seguido girar a mirarme; ella logró explicar a ambas cómo es que sucedió todo, cómo es que estaba ahí, también como ella se enteró de mi pasado con Fate. Estaba molesta.

— Pudiste haberlo dicho ayer cuando nos vimos —reclamé. Mi mirada iba a Fate por lo que me acomodé y crucé mis piernas intentando provocar su mirada en mis piernas, por suerte hoy traía una falda. Fate observó mis movimientos.

— Yo... —habló Nanoha viendo mis intenciones y miró a Fate por unos segundos para colocar su mano sobre la pierna de Fate, un poco cerca a la parte íntima de la rubia. Fate giró a mirar a Nanoha, estaba sonrojada, no podía creerlo— Hayate-chan —dijo en tono serio aquella cobriza.

Nos miramos de una forma un poco retante pero a la vez veía culpa en ella.

— Nanoha y yo no tenemos alguna relación más que amistad —dijo Fate mirando de reojo a otro lado. Las observaba detenidamente, nada de lo que decían parecía cierto.

— Entonces, ¿quién hizo esa marca? —pregunté señalando con mi dedo índice mi cuello, ambas rápidamente se miraron y se sonrojaron. Parecían tomates. Suspiré y me puse de pie— mejor me voy —comenté para seguido mirar a Nanoha con decepción— veo que tu departamento es vuestro ni do de amor —quería huir pero ya era adulta, tenía que luchar contra la realidad.

Sin más decir me retiré del lugar dejando a dos chicas en un departamento. Mi mejor amiga tenía aventuras con la mujer que seguía amando.

Apagué mi teléfono y simplemente desaparecí en lo que restaba del día.

No quería saber nada por ahora.


	6. Capitulo VI

**FATE**

Mis dedos daban leves golpes el escritorio estaba algo fastidiada; en las últimas noches no pude descansar bien por preocupación a Nanoha que no me había vuelto hablar desde aquel día en el que nos encontramos con Hayate, aun que haya sido un golpe para mi enterarme que ambas eran mejores amigas intenté digerirlo pero no agarraba mis llamadas.

— ¿Testarossa? —llamó Signum— ¿estás bien? —preguntó. La miré algo perdida pero regresé a la realidad estábamos hablando de alguna estrategia para poder capturar a Scaglietti pero no había prestado atención— te estoy hablando y no encuentro respuestas de tu parte —dijo colocando las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

Suspiré.

— Es que, me he encontrado con Hayate —comenté saliendo del tema. Signum abrió un poco su boca sorprendida, sin poder creerlo— me enteré que es la mejor amiga de Nanoha pero ya no sentí nada cuando la vi; pero ahora Nanoha no me responde las llamadas.

Rió para acomodarse. La miré confusa.

— Shamal y yo nos hemos percatado que entre ustedes dos hay química —decía mientras miraba las carpetas que estaban sobre la mesa— hasta nos alegra que estés feliz.

Miré a otro lado después de escucharla, en cierta parte entiendo a Signum ella estuvo conmigo cuando pasó lo de Hayate con Yuuno después de aquello nunca volví a confiar en alguna otra mujer hasta que llegó Nanoha que no entendía cómo la dejé entrar a mi vida. No niego que la vez que tuve relaciones con Nanoha fue exquisito pero ¿por qué no me contestaba? Eso mataba mi cabeza, ¿acaso sólo me usó?

— Testarossa —me llamó— no creo que Nanoha sea la clase de mujer que utiliza a otra persona para sus deseos carnales pero si tanto problema tienes ¿por qué no la buscas en su lugar de trabajo para hablar? Después de todo recuerda que dentro de dos horas tenemos que viajar a Osaka; nos informaron que han habido testigos que vieron a Vivio... —ese nombre me hizo abrir los ojos. La miré interesada— pero a la vez nos llegó un homicidio —siguió, fruncí tan sólo un poco mi ceño y vi que me mostraba otra carpeta nueva— los padres de Vivio han sido asesinados en su casa —escuchar esa noticia me desmoronó; un recuerdo cuando me vinieron a hablar se me vino a la mente— pero esta vez hubo una nota de ...

—Scaglietti —le ayudé a hablar colocándome de pie, agarré ambas carpetas— tenemos que atrapar a ese desgraciado como sea. Deja al equipo de criminología B con laboratiorio, que estudien todo lo posible —en ese momento Signum me detuvo, me mostraba una foto desde su celular . Era la nota que dejó Scaglietti.

 _''Me encontrarás sí porque te haré el trabajo fácil._

 _Aun que también me divertiré con tu ser amado, tal vez amanezcan como ellos''_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, fruncí el ceño realmente aquel hombre era un fastidio— que pongan vigilancia en casa de mi madre, en el trabajo de mi hermano y en casa de Nanoha —ordené. Ella asintió para retirarse— nos vemos luego.

Dicho eso me retiré de la oficina. Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con Nanoha y si he sido vigilada por Scaglietti era clave que la iba a tomar como otro ser amado para mí.

Después de aquella conversación me dirigí al instituto donde trabajaba Nanoha; mostré mi placa e ingresé sin problema, llegué al salón de maestros buscando con la mirada a Nanoha hasta que escuché su risa y giré a mirar dónde era, cuando la vi me acerqué a ella sujetándola de la mano para jalarla sin que tropiece o cayera al piso la saqué de ahí a la parte trasera del instituto.

— Fate-chan...

— ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? —pregunté molesta, ella agachó la cabeza.

— Me amisté con Hayate-chan pero me hizo prometer que no me acerc...

No la dejé continuar porque me dispuse a robarle un beso, un beso correspondido de la misma forma: cariñoso.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire nos miramos, mi corazón latía rápido. Una de sus manos viajó a mi pecho, ella miraba directamente a mi cuello.

— Hoy viajaré... —susurré para colocar mis manos en su cintura. Ella me atraía, a veces no entendía lo que sentía pero me preocupaba y quería verla feliz; día a día me gustaba más— quiero que sepas que no siento nada por Hayate y si es por eso que te alejarás de mí, lo comprenderé.

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y sentí ambos brazos rodear mi cuello y chocó su frente con la mía.

— Regresa pronto ¿si? —susurró para dejarme seguido un corto pero dulce beso— cuando regreses vamos a la playa.

Sonreí y asentí.

— ¿Nanoha? —esa detestable voz. Ella giró un poco, yo alcé la vista para verlo traía un ramo de rosas— ¿Fate te está acosando?

— Yuuno-kun nada de eso —dijo Nanoha quitando sus brazos de mi cuello para dar la vuelta completa y dar vista a él— lo quise yo...

El rostro de Yuuno era confuso, miré a Nanoha para así abrazarla por detrás de una forma cálida.

— ¡Suelta! —gritó aquel rubio acercándose rápido a mi, empujándome haciendo que soltara a Nanoha y me dio un golpe en el rostro. Llevé mi mano a mi nariz, la sentía húmeda, era sangre; las ganas las tenía desde hace rato por lo que reaccioné de la misma manera y más grave ya que estaba actuando como mi deber policial con lo que me enseñaron en la escuela.

— Nanoha, retírate que yo me encargo de él —dije viendo el rostro preocupado de Nanoha— escucha antes, en tu edificio habrán policías que cuidarán de tu seguridad —puse más fuerza con Yuuno porque este intentaba soltarse— espera mi regreso —dije como último y ella asintió para mirarme por última vez y retirarse. Quedando con Yuuno— Yuuno, te equivocas de persona; yo ya no soy la misma estúpida que antes.

— Tsk —escupió mi pie nunca harás sentir placer a Nanoha como un hombre lo haría. Si no lo hiciste con Hayate mucho menos con ella.

Burlé a susodicho comentario y acerqué mi rostro a su oído.

— Nanoha y yo ya nos acostamos, cómo arañó mi espalda y gemía mi nombre, lleno de deseo... —susurré para alejar rápido mi rostro porque un equipo de seguridad llegó, seguro Nanoha dio aviso; aquellos sujetaron a Yuuno quien me miraba con odio, sonriente yo miré mi reloj para darme cuenta que estaba un poco tarde.

Tan sólo quería proteger a Nanoha de cualquier animal, quería que sintiera amor... mi amor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando encontré a Signum ella estaba hablando con mi madre, me acerqué a la cámara y saludé despidiéndome de ella.

Luego de cortar, Signum me miraba con una intención de querer reír y con la palma de mi mano alejé su rostro, haciendo que soltara su risa.

— No fue Nanoha quien lo hizo —respondí. Sabía que quería molestarme con eso.

Pasamos por el Check-in mientras ingresábamos le conté lo sucedido.

— Entonces sí te gusta Nanoha después de todo —comentó. Suspiré mirando a otro lado, quizá era verdad. Me gustaba.

Después del tiempo de viaje de Uminari hasta Osaka directamente nos fuimos por la zona que vieron a Vivio pero después nada aun que nos comunicaron que se encontraba con un hombre pero al mostrar la foto de Scaglietti ellos negaron que era ese hombre sino otra persona. ¿Quién era? ¿su amigo? ¿su cómplice? ¿su trabajador? Muchas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza actualmente. Estuvimos caminando y caminando hasta el anochecer pero ningún rastro más por lo que decidimos dirigirnos al hotel para relajarnos en las aguas termales.

Al entrar a las aguas termales no habían muchas personas, nos metimos relajándonos pero un ruido hizo fastidio nuestra tranquilidad giramos a ver y eran tres mujeres; una de ellas se acercó a mi sonrojada pero con los ojos llenos de temor estando cerca se colocó sobre mi regazo gimiendo, sentía un tipo de vibración pero al mismo tiempo de todo mandó un mensaje:

 _''Perderás todo Fate. Así como los Harlaown a su cabeza y ahora son nada''_

Escuché eso e iba a quitarla de mi encima, miré a Signum pero una de ellas la estaba sujetando de los brazos y la otra encima de igual pero la pelirosa les halaba indicando que si no la soltaban las iba meter presas que de manera en eso escuché gritar a la mujer que se puso en mi encima, cayendo al agua, ensangrentada ¿pero qué mierda pasó aquí? Hubo pánico en el lugar al ver la escena. Era su cadáver.

Después de varios minutos llegó la policía para recoger el cuerpo y preguntar a los testigos como a nosotras de lo sucedido, nosotras estábamos ya vestidas para atender el pequeño caso y algunos reporteros que estaban fastidiando para sacar en primera plana.

Lo único que estaba en mi mente de tanto pensar era que esas palabras eran exclusivamente y únicamente de Scaglietti porque es una de las personas que más conoce de los Harlaown que cualquier otra persona ¡y más si es de Osaka que ni siquiera enterados!

Estábamos en la habitación y entra una llamada al teléfono de Signum, por lo visto era Shamal.

Ante las palabras y los gestos estaban peleando, hablaban de unas fotos, espera ¿fotos? ¿acaso nos tomaron fotos? Eso daba entender que nos seguían ¿quién? ¿desde dónde? ¿seguirán nuestros pasos?

Signum cortó furiosa.

— ¡Tienen fotos de nosotras en ese falso momento de las chicas! —me comentó, confundida la miré para luego empezar a pensar. Si a Shamal le llegaron puede ser posible que a Nanoha también por lo que automáticamente la llamé pero no encontraba respuesta. Me despreocupé un poco, quizá estaba descansando ya que enseña.

— Signum, tranquila, mañana será un nuevo día y esperemos nos vaya bien. Por ahora pensemos en lo sucedido que igual cuando regresemos a la ciudad nos van a preguntar lo sucedido, hasta que no encontremos a Scaglietti nuestro equipo está en la mira del Jefe Genya Nakajima —dije intentando tranquilizarla— cuando regresemos hablas con Shamal, también le explicamos o es que ya verán las noticias y entenderán.

Signum simplemente asintió pero sabía que estaba muy molesta. No pasaría en alto lo sucedido.

Nanoha, ¿estarás bien?


	7. Capitulo VII

**FATE**

Es cuando nos avisaron de unos llantos infantiles en un hogar abandonado de Osaka, rápidamente fuimos con un escuadrón especial de policía de la misma ciudad rodeando aquella vivienda; algunos en los techos posibles que ingresaron con armas preparadas a cualquier aviso que brinde mientras que Signum y yo cargábamos nuestras armas para poder ingresar. El día de ayer Signum y Shamal discutieron por unas fotos enviadas todo estaba bien planeado por Scaglietti, quería desconcentrarnos pero esta vez no iba a huir más.

Suficiente hemos tenido con los periodistas e investigación por las CCTV.

Frente a la puerta abandonada le di una patada pudiendo abrirla, al tener la madera vieja fue fácil abrirla pero ni muy bien la abrimos escuchamos a una niña llorar gritando: ''Mamá, papá'' pero si tan sólo supiera que sus padres fueron asesinados. Mientras que los demás oficiales ingresaron a revisar otras habitaciones Signum y yo nos dirigimos al cuarto donde habían llantos; una vez frente a la vieja puerta miré a mi compañera quien también me miraba en silencio, empezamos nuestra amistad desde que ingresé a prepararme para la policía a ser una de las mejores investigadoras y oficial especial, asentimos dando entender un ''Que suceda lo que suceda'' y otra patada fue lo que abrió aquella puerta. Empuñe mi arma ingresando al mismo tiempo que Signum, apuntando de esquina a esquina y al confiarme me acerqué a aquella pequeña rubia.

— Ya no llores, soy... —susurré mientras la desamarraba pero veía en su rostro un temor.

— Fate Testarossa Harlaown —una voz masculina respondió y al mismo tiempo escuché un disparo.

Sentí el impacto de bala cerca de mi hombro derecho, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo porque era la primera vez que me engañaban y es así como empezó la fiesta de polvos; sin dudarlo terminé de desatarla, la cargué y salí corriendo de ahí dejando a Signum en una pequeña guerra pero los demás oficiales ya estaban corriendo dirección a la habitación; no estaba huyendo, estaba cubriendo un cuerpo que debíamos salvar hace meses.

Al salir de la casa me acerqué a la ambulancia, el lugar donde cayó la bala me dolía y era normal pero gracias a Dios estaba con un chaleco anti bala; decidí por quitármelo pero dos sombras llamaron mi atención en ese momento por el reflejo de luz que había. Giré a mirar de quién se trataba y un terror recorrió mi cuerpo en toda mi carrera que tenía como policía; era Scaglietti con Nanoha, una Nanoha que lloraba desesperadamente y gritaba: '' ¡Fate-chan! '' entonces él acercó un megáfono para hablar.

— ¿Fate-chan? —me llamó con suma ironía— es una lástima que tu equipo asesinara a otro policía y no a mi —rió extravagante para luego mirar a Nanoha acercando su rostro sonriente, así lamió la mejilla de aquella cobriza. Mi mente estaba en blanco, estaba ciega de rabia ver lo que estaba sufriendo cuando me prometí protegerla. Eso fue un asqueroso acto— te la devuelvo, está deliciosa —con aquellas últimas palabras empujó a Nanoha desde el tercer piso, mis ojos se abrieron completamente pero reaccioné de manera rápido corriendo a ella con el equipo que estaba en tierra para hacer un resorte con los brazos; al menos pudimos amortiguar algo de la caída, pero era seguro que ella recibió un golpe. Otros se lastimaron los brazos y uno de ellos se le rompió.

Nanoha lloraba desesperada y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla fuerte, me di cuenta que tenía un moretón en su brazo, era seguro que aquel hombre le hizo algo pero un disparo se escuchó seguido por un fuerte golpe en el piso.

Era Scaglietti.

Los paramédicos que estaban fueron a sujetar el cuerpo de aquel herido, al menos no murió en la caída y era lo mejor para así verlo sufrir en la cárcel hasta su muerte mientras que otros paramédicos se ocuparían de Nanoha.

Me levanté, limpié mi sudor y al rato vi a Signum saliendo con el brazo lastimado. Una bala había impactado su brazo descubierto.

— Entonces —dijo sonriendo— ¿la carpeta de Vivio se cerrará, Testarossa?

Yo sonreí ante eso asintiendo viendo como otros paramédicos se acercaban a ella para atenderla.

Unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mi rostro, estaba feliz por fin de haber atrapado ha aquel hombre que no sólo mato al padre de mi hermano mayor, sino también secuestro a Vivio, asesinó a inocentes y también a los padres de la pequeña.

Hicimos un buen trabajo.

Después me retiré dejando a un equipo de investigación de Osaka en la casa para buscar cosas de Scaglietti me dirigí al hospital donde los estaban los lastimados.

Al llegar me acerqué a recepción para preguntar por los rehenes lastimados, me indicó el lugar y así fui hacia allá; empecé a buscar a Nanoha con la vista hasta que la vi con Vivio, aquella niña estaba con suero así que me acerqué a ambas.

— Hola —dije sonriendo. La pequeña me miró con un poco de temor para luego mirar a Nanoha— veo que no te paso más que esos moretones —mi mano fue hasta su cabeza para sobarlo. Ella miró a otro lado y se levantó; así ambas nos fuimos fuimos un poco alejados de la niña.

— Vi unas fotos tuyas con mujeres... —empezó a hablar— eso es t...

Le interrumpí.

— Esa mujer falleció entregando un mensaje por parte de Scaglietti, parece que era otra de sus víctimas —respondí con seriedad, no jugaba con temas así— al parecer es una prostituta pero ya todo saldrá en los exámenes que harán también las preguntas a las otras dos que sujetaron a Signum —ella me estaba escuchando atentamente— mi trabajo real es esto —dije mirando el alrededor, ella giró a mirar y sonreí de nuevo— salvar vidas. Rescatar personas que sufren en manos ajenas —dije eso último mirando a Vivio— arriesgando mi vida por ellos.

Ella suspiró para volver a mirarme y abrazarme.

— Por un momento desconfié, yo...—murmuraba en un tono audible para mi, sonreí y correspondí su abrazo.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste a manos de Scaglietti? —pregunté con suma curiosidad— dejé muchos oficiales en tu casa ¿cómo fue posible?

— Recuerdo que un oficial me acompañó a comprar algunas cosas por lo que me invitó a beber un refresco y después no recuerdo nada más. Cuando desperté estaba amarrada de pies y manos en la azotea con la boca tapada; ese hombre me escondió bien —contó para luego fruncir el ceño— tu equipo no pudo siquiera verme de lo escondida que me puso ese hombre; cuando Scaglietti regresó de abajo me quitó la bendita boca y ninguno de tus compañeros siquiera disparó.

— No tenían mis órdenes —cerré los ojos—yo no sabía que estabas aquí. A mi me sorprendió —confesé para mirarla fijamente y acariciar sus mejillas con mis pulseras— pero aquí estoy, todo ha terminado.

Nanoha asintió para volver a abrazarme, correspondí una vez más mientras miraba a la pequeña Vivio de reojo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente regresamos a la ciudad las cuatro. En la estación de policía se encontraba una trabajadora social que se encargaría de Vivio; seguro ya había noticias.

— ¿Hablaste con Shamal? —pregunté algo preocupada a la pelirosa, a lo que ella negó— espero lo soluciones —un ''Gracias'' salió de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Después de salvar a Vivio de las manos de Scaglietti, a Nanoha teníamos que completar la carpeta de Vivio para poder cerrarla correctamente, ahora una parte de mí tenía tranquilidad.

El presidente dio un comunicado para el reconocimiento de mi equipo, los demás trabajadores que aportaron para el tema de Scaglietti en estos cortos pero estresantes días pero que por otro lado ya había enviado las invitaciones a los familiares correspondientes.

Fuí a casa de Nanoha, cuando llegué me recosté en el sofá cansada mientras que la cobriza prepararía una ensalada para ambas, comeríamos; cuando terminó se acercó a avisarme pero no se movió.

Tomé asiento y sin más se sentó en mi regazo, colocando sus manos en mi rostro y me miró un poco sonrojada.

— Nyahaha quería remedar a esa atrevida —dijo en son de burla, reí un poco y cerré mis ojos.

Llevé mis manos a su cintura apegando la a mi, acercando mi rostro a sus senos para poder disfrutar de aquel aroma que su piel emitía.

— Me gusta esta atrevida que se llama Nanoha —susurró manteniendo los ojos cerrados y es cuando sentí unas manos entrelazarse con mis largos cabellos rubios.

— Fate-chan... —susurró— creo que... me gustas... —confesó a lo que abrí los ojos con una sonrisa, alejé mi rostro y la miré.

— ¿Te acuerdas que fui al instituto? —ella asintió— hablé con Signum antes de eso y llegué a la conclusión que me gustas también.

Unos segundos nos quedamos mirando para que nuestros rostros se peguen y nos besáramos; entre el beso nuestras lenguas bailaban al ritmo, ella empezó a alzar mi blusa y la ayudé para quitármela quedando en un sostén color negro, nos habíamos separado del beso para tomar aire.

— Fate-chan, fuera del alcohol —susurró sonrojada acercando sus labios a mi cuello, empezando a besarlo lentamente y provocativa— ... quiero me hagas tuya.

Aquellas palabras causaron un calor en mí. Un deseo. Quería hacerlo.

Metí mis manos bajo su polera acariciando su suave piel y de manera traviesa desabroché su sostén dejándolo suelto y sus senos algo caídos. Al sacar mis manos le alcé la polera para poder quitárselo con su ayuda consiguiendo el hecho; también quité aquel sostén fastidioso.

Llevando mi rostro hasta su pezón derecho el cual empecé a succionar haciendo que aquella cobriza gimiera suavemente y presionara un poco mis cabellos; mis manos acariciaban sus piernas y a veces sus glúteos. Me coloqué de pie cargando a Nanoha, dejando de succionar su pezón, la miré para mutuamente unirnos en un beso intenso.

La senté sobre la mesa del comedor para cortar el beso, desabotonar aquel pantalón pegado que le hacía ver sexy y bajarlo junto a su braga; me agaché mientras tiraba aquellas prendas y vi su parte íntima pero un empujón suave me quitó la concentración; era Nanoha completamente roja y susurró '' No mires mucho'' por lo que sólo reí, se veía tierna, asentí acercando mi rostro para empezar a lamer su vagina de abajo-arriba, lamía, era deliciosa, otras veces la hacía sufrir en su clítoris succionando este suave sin hacerle daño y sus gemidos de placer eran presentes. ''Fate'' o ''Cariño'' era lo que salía de sus labios en tan preciosa melodía de placer, me estaba trayendo al borde de una locura. Tanto deseo de hacerle el amor.

Lo acepto, caí ante Nanoha.

Ella me detuvo alejándome despacio para bajarse de la mesa, con una de sus manos acariciando mi nuca y la otra intentando desabrochar mi pantalón; regresando al sofá caí en este, quitando mi pantalón con su ayuda, seguido me quité también el sostén quedando al mismo estado que Nanoha: desnuda.

Estábamos húmedas, calientes, las ganas de hacernos la una a la otra eran inmensas ¿cuándo sentí algo así? Nunca más desde la decepción de Hayate.

Nanoha se subió en mi encima haciendo que nuestros clítoris rozaran mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas y sus manos se colocaron en mi cadera. Ella disfrutaba, yo también aun que algo me dolía al verla y era ese moretón que Scaglietti le hizo.

Esa tarde una vez más, nuestros cuerpos se unieron al placer y amor. Entre todo lo que nos hacíamos logre llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Nanoha; se tumbó encima abrazándome completamente desnuda.

— Fate-chan... —susurró mientras su dedo índice delineaba mi clavícula.

— ¿Hm? —musité.

— Tenemos mucho por aclarar mañana a tu familia —dijo en el mismo tono anterior. Asentí. Sabía que mi familia, en especial mi madre quería a Nanoha por sus padres cuando eran niñas al igual que Hayate pero en la ceremonia era seguro que ella invitaría a la pelimarrón; mientras tanto Chrono seguro al hurón molesto si es que lo sacaron de la cárcel.

Estaba decidida que mañana haría público mi relación con Nanoha.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**YUUNO**

Después de ver a Nanoha con Fate abrazadas mi mente se nubló que terminé yendo a la cárcel por esa estúpida pelirubia que desde hace mucho me ha divertido por quitarle sus novias ¡pero no puedo creer que Nanoha, esa mujer que se me es imposible sea novia de esa estúpida!

Chrono me invitó a la ceremonia de Fate con la condición de molestarla porque después de todo estaría rodeado de policías cosa que accedí sin pensarlo porque quizá me encontraría a la cobriza.

Con la madre de Chrono y Fate, Lindy llegamos en una vestimenta presentable, también se encontraban los familiares de otros compañeros de la pelirubia pero una mirada me flechó como una espada que al ver quién era pues era más ni menos Signum ''la mejor amiga'' de Fate. Era gracioso porque me odiaba todo por terceras personas, ni lo que haya hecho hubiera sido la gran cosa.

Aún aquella cobriza que estaba esperando con las manos en los bolsillos tan impaciente se presentaba ni mucho menos la rubia pero en eso un saludo nos obligó a girar, era Hayate.

Traía puesto un vestido color azul con una abertura mostrando su pierna derecha, unos tacos color azul, sus labios pintados de un rosa suave y su cabello aún corto bien acomodado. Se veía provocativa para poder tenerla conmigo una vez más, já; era seguro que Lindy-san la invitó.

— ¿Fate-chan aún no llegó? —preguntó curiosa, ignorando mi presencia y reí suave.

— Hola Hayate —saludé con burla para seguido mirar a Chrono quién frunció su ceño porque sabía mis intenciones, encogí los hombros y giré a mirar hacia el ingreso.

Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que todos nos encontramos y sujetada de las manos entraban una Fate uniformada al momento, su uniforme policial y una Nanoha con una falda blanco perla elegante, una blusa rosa y un saco del mismo color de su falda y unos zapatos también blanco perla demasiado hermosa. Iba acercarme pero Fate frunció el ceño, yo entrecerré los míos.

 **NANOHA**

El día de ayer pasamos preciosos momentos juntas después de los amargos momentos, nos confesamos e hicimos el amor.

Después de mucho sentía felicidad, bueno, felicidad por una persona que estaba conmigo apoyando y cuidando, queriéndome, era especial. Fate-chan era la mejor sin duda alguna.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó. Estábamos en su hogar porque tenía que darse un baño y vestirse como debidamente para la ceremonia. Bajamos para ir a su carro ya que con ese nos trasladaríamos hasta la estación policial.

Fueron veinte minutos de viaje, una vez en nuestro destino estacionó el carro para poder bajar e ir a ayudarme abriendo la puerta como todo caballerosa desde que la conozco; nos tomamos de las manos, nuestros dedos entrelazados, mi corazón latía a mil porque era la primera vez que andábamos correctamente como una pareja aun que seamos mujeres parece que los compañeros de Fate-chan no tenían prejuicios, es decir, la aceptan y la respetan. Algunos la saludaban de apretón de mano y otros a la distancia.

El lugar era alegre, la felicidad se notaba y cuando miré al frente estaba la familia de Fate: Lindy-san y Chrono-kun. De compañía: Hayate-chan y Yuuno-kun.

— Hola —saludó Fate frunciendo su ceño al ver la presencia de Yuuno, seguido sonreír a su familia. Yuuno la miraba de la misma forma si se puede decir, seguido miré a Hayate-chan quien en sus ojos se veía ''sufrimiento'' quizá en la forma de cómo llegamos después de todo Hayate seguía enamorada de Fate-chan pero un ánimo hizo romper el incómodo momento.

— ¡Wohoo! —exclamó, era la voz de Chrono-kun— ¿qué fue esa llegada tan inesperada? ¿agarradas de la mano?

Agaché la vista, no iba ha decir palabra alguna pero Fate empezó a hablar

— Es...

— ¿Qué son pareja? —interrumpió Yuuno disgustado.

— Sí, desde el día de ayer nuestra relación es completamente estable y aquí lo queremos hacer público a mi familia —con voz seria y directa, sin rodeos. Alcé la vista y la miré, en eso noté que Signum y Shamal se acercaban a nosotros sonrientes.

— ¡Felicidades Testarossa! No pude evitar escuchar lo que dijiste mientras caminábamos dirección a ustedes —dijo aquella pelirosa que tenía benda, estaba sonriente.

— Nanoha-san, Fate-san —nombró Shamal observándonos a ambas— felicidades.

Sonreí. Me agradaba el hecho de que la familia de Fate-chan aun que no dijeran nada aún así en sus rostros se veía una sonrisa de aceptación, igual, Fate-chan ya era una mujer adulta y podía decidir por su vida mientras que Hayate-chan aguantaba las lágrimas y Yuuno-kun tenía un aura pesado.

En ese momento el Jefe de la Policía hizo un llamado a los oficiales para que formaran y dar inicio a la ceremonia. Fate-chan dejó un beso en mi frente para poder retirarse.

Banda musical del mismo cuerpo policial, entrega de reconocimientos y Fate-chan y Signum recibieron también medallas por el acto valiente que tuvieron al ingresar a combatir al enemigo sacrificando sus vidas salvando la preciada que estaba dentro, comida y más.

En una o dos horas terminaría. Al finalizar me escapé un rato a la parte de atrás con Hayate, realmente quería hablar con ella.

— Hayate-chan...

— ¡Sabías que aún me gustaba! —exclamó molesta para luego callar, observarme y seguir hablar— prometiste que no intentarías nada con ella para poder retomar nuestra amistad.

— Pero Hayate-chan; nunca pensé que Fate-chan era esa Fate que la cual me hablabas ni mucho menos Yuuno-kun el chico con quien te acostaste —cuando dije aquello último el rostro de Hayate se tornó a sorprendido, después de todo nunca le dije que sabía eso.

— Eso es del pasado —respondió cruzando sus brazos.

— Fate-chan nunca te perdonará si la deseas como algo más que una amiga —respondí con sinceridad— sabes que ella no merecía lo que le hiciste, aparte, acepta la realidad. Ella está enamorada de mí, ella necesita de una persona que realmente la ame.

— Tsk, ¿la amas conociéndola unos cuantos meses? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Negué.

— Por el momento la quiero pero sé que mis sentimientos son sinceros, llegarán a amarla en poco tiempo es más que seguro porque con ella me siento completa, feliz, como si volara en las nubes, ella me hace sentir cosas que nunca pensé sentir por alguien.

En ese momento ella me bofeteo. Ella estaba realmente molesta y estaba siendo lo más sincera que podía.

— ¡Nunca te perdonaré! —exclamó. Suspiré.

— Tienes que aceptarlo Hayate-chan —dije llevando mi mano a la mejilla abofeteada.

— ¿Tú realmente crees en eso de que Nanoha está con Fate, Hayate? —un brazo se posó alrededor de mi nuca. Miré para ver quien era y era Yuuno-kun, lo empujé de inmediato.

— No tienes el derecho ni mucho menos la confianza para eso, Yuuno-kun —dije molesta.

Él sólo encogió sus hombros.

— Mi Nanoha no podría estar con una mujer que no le hace sentir placer, después de todo, ¿qué puede dar una mujer? —dijo enumerando con sus dedos— no te da niños, ni te da orgasmos, no te da nada.

— Te equivocas —respondió otra voz, esta vez era una mujer. Giramos a ver quien era y sin más era Fate-chan acompañada de Signum y Shamal— hurón metiche —le dijo al pelirubio— una mujer puede hacer sentir el mismo placer que un hombre, no seremos iguales pero podemos hacer sentir placer —le señaló— ¿''tu Nanoha''? Te equivocas es mía. Es mi enamorada, si el destino lo quiere será mi esposa —cuando dijo aquello un sonrojo se hizo presente en mí. Ella se acercó y me abrazó por atrás— aparte ten cuidado con lo que me hagas ahora; recuerda que todos te conocen ya.

Él estaba molesto y sin ninguna otra palabra se retiró. Hayate hizo lo mismo sin siquiera mirarme, suspiré pesado para así al final girarme y mirar a Fate-chan quien ahora observaba fijamente mis ojos, miré sus orbes y sonreí para dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

Cuando nos retiramos del lugar ya la mamá de Fate-chan y Chrono-kun se habían ido; Shamal haría una comida en ese momento y las cuatro estábamos contentos.

En una parte nuestra declaración; la otra era que Fate junto a Signum cerraron un caso de mucho tiempo. Una vez en casa de Signum mientras que Shamal y yo estábamos en la cocina haciendo una comida.

— Entonces, ¿ahora está en adopción? —preguntó a una Fate interesada pero temerosa— esa niña necesita gente que realmente la ame. Después de todo sus padres fueron asesinados —comentó.

— Pero Testarossa, ¿no piensas en adoptarla? Igual en un futuro vas a tener que ser madre con Nanoha o sin ella, pero por lo que veo, será con ella —escuchaba haciendo lo mío hasta que la voz suave de mi acompañante me quitó la concentración.

— Fate-chan es buena persona —comentó— ha estado tras esa niña como cuatro meses —suspiró pesado mientras dejaba calentar la sopa— los padres de la niña fueron a verla, le lloraron a Fate-san. Desde ese momento Fate-chan siempre se frustraba por no poder hacer nada ya que Scaglietti siempre le hizo la vida imposible para encontrarlo; supongo que cuando se enteró del fallecimiento de los padres de Vivio tomo todo a por la pequeña niña.

Aquella historia no sabía realmente.

— Fate-san tiene miedo de caer en esa etapa porque no sabe nada de niños —en eso giré a mirar a Fate-chan quien aún hablaba con Signum pero ahora de otros temas. Ella me miró de reojo y sonrió, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas y miré a otro lado.

Tenía que aprender mucho de Fate-chan después de todo.

Conocer por otras personas historias como el por qué Fate-chan está tan unida a Vivio es una, la otra también fue lo de Hayate.

Fate-chan, te cuidaré si es necesario con todo mi amor.


	9. Capítulo IX

**NANOHA**

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Fate-chan y yo nos hemos mudado a vivir juntas vendiendo nuestras propiedades para poder ''re-hacer'' nuestro nuevo hogar pero aún no dejaba de pensar desde la última conversación que tuve con Shamal sobre la pequeña Vivio; sabía que Fate-chan iba ha verla cuando tenía tiempo pues su trabajo no siempre era de tiempo libre, últimamente viajó por una semana para apoyar en Kobe sobre un asesinato de dos universitarios.

Tenía en cuenta lo importante que era esa niña para Fate-chan, eso me hacía feliz, no lo niego también me gustan los niños pero me veía aún joven para poder tener uno propia y más ahora que mi relación es con una mujer, de forma natural, no lo podemos hacer más que por medio de la tecnología actual; suspiré.

— ¿Te sucede algo Nanoha? —preguntó una pelirubia acercándose a mi para abrazarme por atrás.

— Nyahaha —reí nerviosa, girando mi cuerpo para encontrarme con sus ojos— nada Fate-chan, por cierto, ¿cómo esta Vivio?

— El día de ayer que fui a verla estaba con tos —presionó sus labios en forma de fastidio— pero seguía sonriente con sus peluches, la verdad es que no quiero que pase a mayores si está enferma después de todo no la visité una semana por el caso de Kobe y bien sabes que de que llegué intenté pasar tiempo con ella.

— Lo sé ...—susurré para rodear su cuello con mis brazos dejando un corto beso sobre sus labios.

Una sonrisa en aquella rubia se hizo presente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAYATE**

Desde aquel día en el que Fate hizo oficial su relación con Nanoha, la supuesta mejor amiga que tenía entré de nuevo en una depresión; en un mes estuve metida en un bar todas las noches y a veces por las tardes bebiendo al menos, si me era posible, diez vasos de whisky mientras pensaba y pensaba pero gracias a todo esto perdí mi trabajo por falta de concentración y aportación pero no me dolía después de todo tenía mis ahorros de años como para poder vivir un tiempo.

Esta tarde me encontraba sentada en el bar con un vaso de de whisky volviendo a pensar en aquellos momentos que logré ver gracias a Nanoha que estaba con Fate, y aun que me prometiera me había traicionado, ¡maldito Yuuno, si no hubiera caído en tus juegos estaría feliz con Fate en estos momentos!

— ¿No cree que sufrirá de algo si sigue bebiendo tanto alcohol? —preguntó una mujer que se encontraba sentada a mi lado. Giré a verla con un poco de disgusto porque ¿qué le importaba si me quería matar lentamente?— te he estado observando un mes entero, mejor dicho, por las tardes que venías.

Alguien me miraba en silencio todo los días. Era una chica rubia, los ojos azulados con un rostro pasivo.

— ¿Quién eres tú para venir a decir qué hacer y qué no? —pregunté con falta de respeto.

— Mi nombre es Carim Gracia, soy psicóloga —se presentó con una sonrisa, miré lo que tenía y era una taza de té con unas cuantas galletas— puedo ayudarte a salir del mal momento que estás pasando, si deseas ayuda.

— Pff —bufé mientras miré de nuevo hacia mi vaso, ¿si suelto todo? Una lágrima empezó a caer— el amor de mi vida me ha hecho sufrir, se fue con mi mejor amiga; ¡no digo que soy una santa! Pero estaba dispuesta a entregarle todo mi amor nuevamente

Hubo un pequeño silencio, giré a mirarla, ¡Ja! Seguro que mi caso ni le interesaría pero vi que cruzaba sus piernas para mirarme aún sonriente.

— Bueno, si esa persona sintiera lo mismo tú no deberías estar aquí —respondió— si una persona te ama no tiene porqué hacerte daño, mientras que eso es sólo un rechazo simple pero tampoco puedes obligar a la persona ajena a hacer algo que no desea —continuaba, ¿por qué me recordaba la última conversación con Nanoha? Tomé un sorbo de whisky, seguido su mano me sostuvo— debes de dejar esa tristeza a un lado, si necesitas desahogarte puedo ayudarte, para eso sirvo o al menos eso creo, sólo si me abres tu corazón

Seguido solté mi vaso, ella lo alejó.

— ¿Ayudar? —pregunté en un susurro. Ella asintió.

— ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! —habló fuerte una voz conocida, colocando su brazo en mi hombro derecho como si fuese un sostenedor de su cuerpo— Hayate, ¿no superas la realidad de Nanoha y Fate? Esas dos no van a durar mucho, como tonta te deprimes y por cierto —dijo mirando a la Doctora— presenta a tu amiga, se ve bien quizá y hacemos un trío

La rubia se sorprendió ante la falta de respeto pero yo estaba molesta no sólo con sus palabras sino por lo último, por este imbécil es que perdí a Fate hace unos años. Me levanté y lo empujé.

— ¡Quiero que te largues de mi vista Yuuno! —le grité con furia— ¡Por tu culpa es que perdí a Fate! ¡Por tu culpa también perdí a mi mejor amiga! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡Pero bien que gemías y querías más aquel día! —respondió en son de burla, mira a un lado y un grupo de hombres se reían de la escena, seguro eran algunos de sus socios pero una bofetada en la mejilla del chico fue presente.

— Usted al ser un caballero debería guardar respeto por una dama —dijo la rubia, ella fue quién le dio una bofetada. No yo. Yo estaba llorando como una niña— al parecer usted parece un cualquiera y quizá lo sea, usted no merece ni respeto así que deseo que se retire —seriamente hablaba para darme un abrazo— o le pediré a mi amigo, Hoshi que lo retire de aquí y nunca más lo deje entrar —aquel rubio vio al encargado del bar que nos miraba de lejos.

— Qué desagradable, otras lesbianas —dijo por último— qué rápido te olvidas de Fate —susurró Yuuno para retirarse de donde estábamos. Yo me aferré a los brazos de aquella mujer, realmente verlo se me era detestable ya que por su culpa sucedía todo. Por seducirme y hacer lo que hizo.

Aquella mujer se quedó un rato más conmigo hablando pero cuando se tuvo que retirar me entregó una tarjeta con su teléfono y su consultorio para que si deseaba ir que sacara una cita.

También me retiré, no quería ver a Yuuno por lo que fui a casa en un taxi.

Cuando llegué me tiré en el sofá para poder dar un pequeño descanso después de un día pesado para mi cabeza con ese hombre, ¿por qué no desaparecía? ¿por qué no moría? Habiendo tantos bares, ¿por qué se apareció ahí? Era frustrante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FATE**

La semana en Kobe fue terrible. ¿''Terrible'' en qué sentido? En la oportunidad no me otorgaron a Signum como acompañante sino que a Zafira también inteligente pero nunca nos arreglamos en muchos aspectos, la escena del crimen también no era nada ''linda'' porque encontrar los cuerpos cortados en partes en la habitación de la universidad fue terrible, ¿quién podría hacer algo tan desagradable? Pero ja~ qué no se puede esperar del mundo cuando hay personas tan enfermas por la calle, eso preocupaba, porque si sucede una vez podía suceder otra vez.

Aún si el caso no era mío, estaba siendo de apoyo. Estudiamos la situación pero al final de mis siete días en el lugar debía regresar porque la verdadera acompañante de Zafira me cambiaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando regresé a casa estuve cansada, Nanoha ya estaba durmiendo por lo que sólo decidí ir a darme una ducha e acostarme con aquella mujer con quien compartía cama, casa, todo.

Debía visitar a Vivio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente de mi llegada fui a la casa hogar donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia de ojos bicolor, tenía ambos colores de ojos, verdes de su madre y rojos de su padre. Tomé asiento a su lado, ella estaba dibujando pero se notaba un poco cansada.

— Vivio, hola —saludé con una cálida sonrisa.

— No me siento bien —dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Bueno, me comentaron que estás un poco enferma pero debes cuidarte mucho para no pasar a mayores —dije acariciando su pequeña cabeza para ver que dejaba a un lado sus crayolas, colocándose de pie se acercó a mi y me abrazó. Un sonrojo leve se hizo en mí. ¿Desde cuándo Vivio me tiene tanta confianza? Pero no dude y lo correspondí.

— Quiero estar sana, no quiero enfermar más... —susurró—

Asentí para alejarme un poco y mirarla sonriente.

— Te pondrás bien si haces caso a los médicos y a los que te cuidan —respondí para volver a abrazarla.

Es así como pasé al menos entre una o dos horas de mi día con la pequeña Vivio para después ir a mi trabajo, ni siquiera pude pasar al menos un corto tiempo con Nanoha y eso me fastidiaba pero dormida se veía hermosa. Quizá hoy más tarde la saque a pasear.

Mientras me iba en mi carro al trabajo mi mente pensaba en la adopción, realmente quería adoptarla para que viva conmigo, estar más segura que está conmigo y poder verla todo los días que pueda pero ¿Nanoha pensará lo mismo si le saco esta oferta? Quizá se sienta molesta después de todo o esperaba que no. Realmente no quería que se sintiera mal ni incómoda, después de todo no estamos un año o más de un año como una pareja.

Será un poco complicado... supongo... pero...

 **NANOHA/FATE**

— Le diré sobre la adopción de Vivio —unísono.


	10. Capítulo X

_Hola, disculpen la demora es que la verdad es que me he puesto ha estudiar y me toma un tiempo e igual el trabajo; igual pronto terminaré esta historia, respiraré un tiempo y en un futuro tendré nueva historia ( también ando pensando en el sinopsis e historia, lugar, etc ) será NanoFate._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FATE**

Era fin de semana, estábamos en casa preparando el almuerzo pues habíamos invitado a Signum y Shamal ha pasar la tarde con nosotras pero también estaba decidida en hablar con Nanoha sobre la adopción de la pequeña Vivio, estaba completamente decidida en tener a la pequeña rubia con ojos bicolores en mi casa.

Desde anoche he notado a Nanoha pensativa cosa que me encantaría saber cuál es su problema o qué es lo que le sucede; ella regresaría la semana que entra al instituto de nuevo porque ha deseado volver a trabajar para al menos tener otro ingreso.

— Fate-chan, ¿en qué piensas? —aquella hermosa voz me quitó de mi propio mundo. Sonreí para luego girarme ha abrazarla.

— En ti —susurré.

— ¿En mi? —cuestionó para luego reír— nyahaha pero si estoy aquí mismo

— Para pensar en ti el que estés aquí a mi lado no hace que evite que siga pensando en la hermosa enamorada que tengo en esta casa —continué en susurros coquetos para llevar mi rostro hacia su cuello y oler este— tienes un aroma delicioso

— No digas tonterías —susurró sonrojada, alejándome para que pueda ella seguir con sus quehaceres.

Reí bajo para luego encaminarme a la sala pero en medio camino la puerta se escuchó por lo que me dirigí a abrir. Eran Signum y Shamal, ingresando con algunas bebidas.

— Testarossa —saludó aquella pelirosa.

— Signum —respondí el saludo con una sonrisa— bienvenidas —di mi vista a Shamal, quien estaba sonriente.

— ¡Signum, Shamal! —exclamó una alegre Nanoha.

Todas fuimos a tomar asiento empezando a contar algunos anécdotas sucedidos con la otra pareja, así Nanoha también las conocería mejor. Recuerdo que Signum conoció a Shamal en el hospital cuando ella estaba haciendo sus prácticas en la base de preparación para la estación; recuerdo que Shamal curaba a Signum de una herida en su espalda por una caída que tuvo en uno de los ejercicios físicos y es así como empezó su historia mientras que la mía con Nanoha fue algo... ¿distinto? Podría decir que fui su ''héroe''.

Cuando terminamos de comer Signum y yo fuimos al balcón para poder conversar mientras que nuestras parejas se encargaban de hacer algunos postres.

— Entonces, ¿qué va ha suceder con Vivio, Testarossa? —preguntó apoyándose en la baranda de aquel balcón.

— Hablaré con Nanoha —dije mirando los demás edificios— le diré si desea adoptar a Vivio —seguido miré el cielo.

— Bueno, si crees que Nanoha es la correcta para ser tu compañía...

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por una de las chicas que colgó en mi.

— ¡Fate-chan! —exclamó Nanoha entre risas, atrás venía una Shamal sonriente.

— Dime —susurré sonriente mientras sujetaba sus brazos y aún sostenía su peso.

— El postre ya está hecho —respondió la pelirubia. Signum respondió con un ''gracias'' .

Las cuatro ingresamos nuevamente al hogar para ir a la sala y así comer de aquel pastelillo que ambas mujeres hicieron junto con una taza de café. De vez en cuándo miraba a Nanoha, algo tímida por lo que le iba a proponer después de que nuestras amigas se retiren a su respectivo hogar; Okasan no tenía idea y Chrono tampoco de lo que estaba pensando pero iba a pedirle a él de su ayuda para agilizar los papeleos de adopción y es más que seguro que Yuuno se iría enterar. Suspiré, una mano suave presionó la mía.

Giré a mirar a la cobriza quien me miraba algo preocupada, negando leve intenté darle a entender que estaba bien.

Después de una hora más Signum y Shamal se fueron, la noche ya estaba presente y sabía que al día siguiente me tocaba turno con Signum en la tarde hasta noche; Nanoha y yo fuimos a darnos un refrescante baño, terminando por acostarnos en la cama. Hubo un silencio. Uno que hace mucho no había.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NANOHA**

La tarde fue fabulosa junto a mis nuevas amigas Signum y Shamal, que las conocí gracias a Fate-chan. Después de todo mi mente en ningún momento dejó de pensar sobre proponer la adopción a Fate-chan, estaba realmente decidida aún que iba ser un poco complicado no imposible si luchábamos por eso.

— Nanoha-san, ¿le sucede algo? —preguntó una rubia mientras preparaba los café.

Aquello me quito de mis mal de mil pensamientos.

— Sí Shamal, ¿por qué?

— Es que te noto algo preocupada y pensativa —dijo deteniendo lo que hacía para girar a mirar dirección donde estaba la pelirosa y pelirubia. Yo también miré— y Fate también está en el mismo estado. Soy observativa aun que no lo parezca...

— Es que... —suspiré para mirar los pastelillos— quiero decirle a Fate-chan que quiero adoptar a Vivio.

Unos ojos ajenos se abrieron completamente con aquella declaración.

— Lo he estado pensando mucho, realmente... —me quedé en silencio por un momento— realmente quiero estar junto a Fate-chan por siempre, aparte, compartir los mismos sentimientos a con ella pero tampoco sé porqué veo a Fate-chan tan alejada en cierta parte.

— No creo que Fate esté alejada, quizá el trabajo la tiene pensativa —respondió sonriente y con suma tranquilidad— Fate no es de las personas que gustan mentir si no es necesario o exclusivamente para hacer cuestionarios en su trabajo, por lo poco que conozco y vi de ella o lo que me cuenta Signum. Fate quizá tiene problemas en el trabajo pero no quiere preocuparte.

Me quedé en silencio una vez más.

Pasamos nuevamente lo que sobraba de tiempo conversando y riendo.

Cuando ellas se fueron Fate y yo nos dirigimos a darnos un baño para poder acostarnos, sabía que mañana a Fate-chan le tocaba turno y sería bueno que descansara lo mejor que podía. Al estar acostadas hubo un silencio, uno pequeño e incómodo, tenía miedo pero era ahora o nunca.

— Fate-chan ... —susurré.

— ¿Hm? —musitó para girarse a mirarme dejando a lado un libro que estaba leyendo.

— Quiero... quiero hablar contigo —¿nerviosa? Desde hace cuánto que no me ponía nerviosa por Fate-chan.

''Sí, dime Nanoha'' esa suave y sensual voz, tan provocativa, ¡maldita sea Fate-chan! Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante y sólo tu voz me descontrola...

— Y...yo quiero proponerte algo —continué mientras jugaba con mis dedos y la miraba fijamente. Ella ladeó suave su rostro para tomar aire.

— Yo también quiero decirte algo...

Un fuerte golpe en mi pecho. ¿Se aburrió de mi? ¿de verdad era su trabajo? Ella también quería decirme algo.

Entonces su voz fue el inicial...

— Quisiera que adoptemos a Vivio —confesó— digo, aún así igual la pienso adoptar pero tú viviendo conmigo necesito informarte este tema que es sensible porque no sé si te gustan los niños... no sé si realmente quieres hacerlo conmigo... pero yo a esa pequeña niña la quiero mucho.

Fue una tremenda sorpresa. ¿Era esto cierto?

— Yo... —respondí en tono de voz suave.

Otra vez un silencio, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, ¿creerá que no quiero? Sólo opté por abrazarla.

— Fate-chan tonta... —susurré con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras la abrazaba, ella se notaba sorprendida— yo también quería proponerte lo mismo —me separé un poco para rodear su cuello y nuestras frentes juntas— Quiero que adoptemos a Vivio juntas... quiero —me quedé callada para proseguir— quiero estar contigo toda la vida. Ver a la pequeña Vivio crecer y entregarle el amor que necesita de familia, sus padres ya no están, nos tendrá a nosotras

Los ojos de Fate-chan empezaron a humedecerse, una lágrima derramó y sin dudarlo me abrazó fuerte diciendo ''Gracias Nanoha, realmente muchas gracias. Te amo''

¿Te amo? ¿Fate-chan me amaba? Aquellas palabras hacían un millón de sentimientos dentro mío.

— También te amo Fate-chan... —susurré.

— Entonces... mañana empezaré haciendo las gestiones desde la mañana e iré a hablar con mi hermano para que me pueda ayudar a acelerar los papeles y sea mi apoyo legal —comentó separándose un poco de mi, secando sus lágrimas de felicidad; sujetó mi rostro y acercó el suyo al mío haciendo que nuestros labios se pegaran. En un cálido y suave beso donde el sentimiento mutuo era presente.

Fate-chan y yo empezaríamos nuevos caminos a partir de mañana o mejor dicho desde hoy que hemos decidido de algo importante: la vida de un infante.

Éramos una sola y apoyarla era mi obligación como su pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAYATE**

— Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? —preguntó aquella rubia, miré de reojo a otro lado.

— Bien —susurré cerca de sus labios.

Sí, aquella Psicóloga y yo estábamos teniendo aventuras en su consultorio ¿cómo es que comenzó? Sí, en un bar. Una tarjeta.

Ese pequeño apoyo.

 **FLASHBACK**

— Hayate... después de conocernos más, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo distinto? Me he dado cuenta que superaste un poco a Testarossa —comentó haciendo masajes mis hombros. Había empezado un nuevo trabajo en una empresa textil como asistente.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Carim? —pregunté alzando una ceja.

En eso sentí un cuerpo sobre el mío. No pesaba y se veía bien. Nos miramos fijamente.

— En este sentido ...—susurró acercando su rostro al mío para besarme. No lo negué, es más, lo correspondí pero era raro... era mi psicóloga.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

— Hoy quiero que salgamos a pasear, ¿tendrás tiempo Hayate? —preguntó cruzando una de sus piernas. Asentí leve para regalar una sonrisa, al menos, o bueno, no lo negaré extraño su cuerpo pero necesitamos algo nuevo.

No, no tenemos alguna relación amorosa pero sí la he empezado a querer en este tiempo. No, no significa que he olvidado a Fate-chan en 100% pero ella me ha ayudado al menos quitar un 50% en poco tiempo; quizá la decepción y la realidad que gané cuando me enteré lo de Nanoha mi ex-mejor amiga con lo de Fate me hizo abrir un poco los ojos: que la perdí.

Así es la vida, alguien tiene que ganar... otros tienen que perder.

— Entonces podremos ir a comer algo también después de todo, ya he terminado aquí —comentó mirando su reloj de muñeca para luego mirarme con una sonrisa amplia.

— Me parece bien Carim —respondí para mirar por aquella amplia ventana que estaba abierta, recibiendo los rayos de sol y el canto de aquellos pájaros.

No me percaté ni cuándo sucedió pero tenía a alguien abrazándome.

— No te pongas triste... —susurró— tu sonrisa es demasiado hermosa como para que te pongas mal —continuó— aparte, me tienes a mi ahora.

''Me tienes a mi'' esas palabras no las escuché desde que una vez Fate-chan me lo dijo cuando era niña y cuando Nanoha se enteró de mi sexualidad.

Sonreí y correspondí el abrazo.

— Gracias...


End file.
